Abaku Shi
by godlet2b
Summary: Oh Seto,' she whispered quietly, brushing his bangs from his face. 'it's going to be okay,' she knew it was true. Nothing would ever be the same without Mokuba, but one day when their babies were born, they'd be happy again. SetoxSerenity
1. Kekkonshiki Hakuchumu

**A/N I suppose you all wanna know what Abaku Shi means huh?? (well except for those who do because some of you might. Well I'm not going to tell you. I will tell you that if you simply go tot he closest book store you ought to be able to find a japanese english dictionary and both words are directly from there and you'll be able to figure it out… maybe the translation isn't exactly like it should be to say wut I think it is, but whatever. A quick japanese lesson for you so you can pronounce it. The Japanese launguage has 5 vowels. 

A= cat- the a is pronounced like that in most cases.

E= get- the e is prounounced like that in most cases.

I= she-the i is prounounced like that in most cases.

U= cool- the u is pronounced like that in most cases.

O= old- the o is pronounced like that in most cases.

There are a few other rules you may need to know but it doesn't apply to this name so I won't tell them too you. And to anywho reads this and says I'm wrong then I'm sorry, I learnt all the japanese I know off the internet and that's what I was told and using those rules is how these words are pronounced. Anywho, now about the story.

I actually got this idea from someone else… she is a writer on this site more formally known as shizukaxseto you might check her work out too. But yah, we were talking and I was telling her about my screwed up boyfriend and then she came up with this idea and now I'm writing it. So the idea credit I give to her. I also realise this first chapter is exceptionally long, it's like 10 pages or something like that and I'm sorry if you people don't like that but I wanted to get this entire first part finished in the first chapter. Anyway, now just a few more things and you can read**

~*~*~*~DISCALIMER- I do not own yu-gi-oh and nor do I pretend to. Though this is my own plot and I do ask no one steals it and that I haven't happened to use it after someone else has~*~*~*~

Note to other authors- I'm sorry if anyone has already used this idea but I say this with shizukaxseto as my witness that we came up with this idea and did not steal it from anyone else and I guarantee you that if you have a plot like this neither of us has read it, so I beg you not to flame my sotry due to plot similarities and perhaps read it and get new/better ideas for your own.

Note to readers: this is just going to be a short story I'm afraid. Some where between 4-6 chapters is my personal guess and I do hope you like it and will review because it's good. Should there be something in particular that bugs you about it then feel free to let me go in a polite critisim way and I should try fix it for you. You'll also note that there are several mentions of the past, if you read my other story (abaku koibito) then you will understand things much better because I generally used it as the past to this story. You may not understand all of it for the soul reason that it isn't done yet either. Some of the readers who have read my other one may find the odd spoiler or two and I'm sorry but all I have to say is get over it. I know I haven't given the entire plot out.

Side note: No this is not like a sequel to Abaku Koibito (though I suppose it could be) and no this isn't how the story ends. 

Thanks to: Senna for editing, who's more formally known as Phoenix Firerose on FF.net… and she writes this one really awesome story known as 'as I die silently' which I highly recommend. The others are good too but this ones really good!!

Enjoy!!

*******************************************************

Abaku Shi

*******************************************************

Kekkonshiki Hakuchumu

Seto Kaiba stood at the front of the large church against his deepest wishes. His brown hair hung in front of his ice blue eyes as he stared at the large oak door across the room. Soon enough his small fiancé would be walking through that door, latched onto her brothers' arm, looking more radiant than any woman he will ever see in his life. Kaiba really didn't want to be there, but after months of his young fiancé begging with him he had agreed to give her the huge, expensive white wedding every little girl dreamed of.

Seto loved her, most people believed him un-able to love anyone except for himself and perhaps his younger brother, but he loved this girl and was willing to do almost anything to make her happy. He'd never admit to that of course, but it was true. Her brother didn't believe him though. He was participating in this wedding against his will and was only doing it because of his sister. Her brother, however, was not giving them his blessing; he simply wouldn't let anyone else walk _his _little sister down the aisle.

Kaiba jerked his head side ways as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His younger brother stood beside his, an encouraging smile on his face. Not only did he know Kaiba didn't want to do this but he knew he was incredibly nervous. It wasn't like Seto Kaiba at all to be doing something like this, his wedding plans had more or less been going to a priest, just the two of them, saying their vows, kissing and calling it the end. 

Not only that but he had never expected in all his life to find a girl he would want to marry. No one ever thought he would, everyone fully expected Seto Kaiba to live alone his entire life, with nothing but his work to keep him company, because even Mokuba was going to leave eventually. He was nothing like his older brother, except when it came to intellectual ability. Mokuba didn't even look like Seto. He had longer, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was shorter, and had a wider face. He also had more meat on his bones, he was muscular, and his face was much more accustomed to smiling. He was cheerful, and easy to get along with. Everyone in the city of Domino loved him. Quite frankly, he made Seto look bad. Horrible really.

No one in the entire city understood why the nicest girl in the city was marrying the meanest of them all. They all thought she ought to marry Mokuba, they were the same age, and seemed much more compatible too. But it didn't work that way, Seto Kaiba had somehow managed to win her over. 

Kaiba recalled the days when she had actually been dating Mokuba. He had hated her at first, he still didn't understand why. But slowly she managed to wiggle his way into his heart until finally he began to love her. She didn't know it, but she had loved him too, for many years, since the first time she'd laid eyes on him there had been a church bell ringing in her head. But it had taken many years of tears and laughter until finally, four years later, she had ended up in the right Kaiba brothers arms.

Kaiba sighed and looked down at himself. He felt he looked like a retard, him and his soon to be wife had made a compromise on his clothing though. She really wanted him to ditch the flared coat, but he had refused. After hours or argument then had finally agreed that he could wear the coat, but it had to be black and he had to wear a white tux shirt underneath along with the regular black pants. She'd tried to put a hat on him too, but that had been going too far.

She hadn't let him see her dress though; she'd said that she wanted it to be a surprise. Kaiba felt that was unfair since he had to pay for it too. And it hadn't been cheap. Though he hadn't expected it to, when she had said that she wanted a big white wedding he'd known it would be expensive. Luckily for him, his money supply was nearly endless, and if it made her happy, he'd do it.

Kaiba looked up as the doors squeaked open (Kaiba couldn't believe he hadn't paid to get the doors oiled). The entire church rose and turned toward the oak doors that began opening slowly. Behind the door where two white, velvet curtains. First out came Gemeia, Mai and Joey's three-year-old daughter, carrying a basket full of flowers. She walked slowly, looking up at all the smiling faces. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sun that showered brightly down on the entire church in brilliant flashes of color through the stains glass windows. She giggled as she threw flowers at Tristan, Duke and Bakura who were all sitting on the benches. She raced ahead playfully as Tristan made a grab for her, dropping most of her flowers. Kaiba wanted to be mad because this little girl was ruining his wedding, but wasn't, he couldn't be. He was about to marry the girl of his dreams; there was nothing to be angry about on this day. 

Next came Mokuba's cheerful Yellow Labrador Retriever named Hikari. Upon her head was a straw hat with ribbons around it and a long bow on the back, on her back the rings were strapped and tied on tightly. She stopped every few steps and offered her paw to the nearest guest. An elder lady was overly amused by this and started rambling about how sweet she was and how cute she looked in her little cushion and hat. Kaiba sighed, he was eager to see his fiancé in her seven hundred dollar wedding dress.

Then the brides' maids came slowly through the velvet curtains. Mai was smiling radiantly as she walked slowly down the isle. She and Tea wore matching gowns of red velvet. They were long, dragging lightly on the ground behind them. Mai had argued that they made her hips look to large because it was a full dress, but Tea had assured her that they just were too large due to the fact she had had a child. Mai had refused to wear it after that until she found this nice white lace covering to go over it. It just slipped right over their heads and was worn on top of the dress. The top part of it was all flower printed, but the flowers prints spread out as it went further to the floor. Mai had decided she liked how it was red and white all at the same time.

Kaiba's breath caught in his as the traditional wedding hymn began to play. He watched as the velvet curtains were pulled away to reveal a thin, wispy curtain of lace that was still blocking his view. He cursed whose ever idea the second layer was and waiting impatiently for them to pull them back. They waited a few moments though, long enough for Kaiba to realize what he was seeing. It was the outline of his soon to be wife. He couldn't tell much yet, but he could tell that she'd gotten one of those large wedding dresses that trail on the floor.

Kaiba chewed impatiently on his bottom lip and the curtains rose slowly, being pulled up and folding neatly over itself again and again. He could see the shimmering base of her skirt. It was lines with golden flower patterns all along the bottom. Kaiba's breathing quickened as it rose higher and he watched the golden flower patters spread out along her shirt. The higher the curtain was pulled the more he could see of her shirt that appeared to overlap the skirt. It too was embroidered with flowers and vines. Kaiba stopped breathing completely as the curtain folded again, revealing her pale arms and hands, holding a small bouquet of red roses. He wanted to scream out at the people raising the curtain to hurry up, but kept his frustration to himself.

"Breath," Mokuba mumbled, just loud enough to Seto to hear it. Though he too was wishing they would hurry up. He stilled loved her too, he always would. 

Seto took his brothers advice and began breathing slowly again as the curtain raised and her shoulders could be seen. A long cape draped over them, and attached to the front of her dress, just near her shoulder blades. Up another fold and Seto could see her lips, colored in dark red, rather inviting to him. The curtain folded again, and then once more revealing her shy honey brown eyes, which just happened to be peering right into his. She smiled shyly and took one shy step forward, then another.

She accepted Joey's arm and they walked down the aisle together. Seto couldn't help but note that Joey made her look all the better with his messy blonde hair. Her hair was pulled back from her face using bobby pins and in tight curls in the back. A thin veil covered her pale skin, and dragged on the floor in the back.

Kaiba breathed deeply as she came closer and closer to him with every step. Until finally she stood right before him. Joey, somewhat grudgingly allowed her to have her arm back. Joey turned to her and lifted her veil off her face, exposing her pale skin entirely. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, while a single tear rolled down his.

"I can't believe I'm giving you away," he said shaking his head.

"It's okay big brother, there will always be room for you in my heart as well. First, and forever," she said, pressing her small hand to his cheek. Joey gripped it for a moment before finally letting her turn to Seto.

"Serenity," Kaiba breathed, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Serenity just giggled and stepped beside him. Kaiba, however, could take his eyes off her and scowled at the priest who finally made him after clearing his throat nearly ten times.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Mr. Seto Kaiba and Miss. Serenity Wheeler in marriage." the priest said. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I-" Joey tried to say but was less than successful as Mokuba covered his mouth with his hands and pulled him backwards.

Kaiba threw several glances at the other people he expected to object at this part as they waited. No one was going to stop him from marrying Serenity, not so long as they wanted to live anyway.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do," Joey said rather grudgingly, and through teeth clenched.

__

"Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life." The priest explained. Seto and Serenity nodded. Seto looked down at Gemeia and who had just attached herself to his leg and was holding flowers up to him

"Marry me," she smiled happily.

Kaiba blinked and watched as Joey quickly picked up his daughter.

"Not a chance, you stole my sister, you can't have my baby," Joey scowled.

"You say it like-" Kaiba started, but stopped immediately when receiving an elbow in the ribs from Serenity. 

The priest looked back and forth from Joey and Seto before shaking his head and carrying on. "Oh wonderful," the giddy priest laughed and looked back down into his book. "Oh yes, now Seto Kaiba, do you take Serenity Wheeler to be your wife?"

Kaiba looked down at the short girl beside him. These next two words would settle his fate as a husband, and probably a father someday too. He was twenty eight years old, the richest man in all of Asia, a workaholic and not the friendliest of people. And he was about to marry a Wheeler, more formally known as the scum of the earth in his books. A girl with no real status, and not a lot of money. He'd never understand himself. But he looked back up at the priest and nodded. "I do." Kaiba said and then immediately watched as Hikari went dashing across the hall.

Kaiba looked at the door to see a man he'd never seen before attempting to silently enter the hall, but nothing got past the dog.

"Daddy," Serenity said, some what shocked.

The man stood plastered against the door as Hikari barked and growled at him.

"You irresponsible, inconsiderate bastard," Joey said loudly. "Who invited him?!" he demanded.

"I did Joey," Serenity said, this wasn't really the way she wanted her wedding to go. She quickly grabbed Joey's arms as he started charging towards his father. She shoved him back towards the front and then bowed to her father. "Thank-you for coming," she smiled and then raised her hand to her lips and whistled. Hikari immediately came running and was about to jump on her dress when another strict command came from Mokuba. She laid on her stomach and crawled over to him and rolled over. He smiled and motioned for her to sit back up and then turned back to the front and Serenity rejoined Seto.

The priest blinked a few times before continuing. "Now then, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?" he asked Seto

Kaiba nodded again, "I do."

"Oh what a glorious day. Now, Serenity Wheeler, do you take Seto Kaiba to be your husband?" The priest asked.

Serenity didn't hesitate for a moment. She knew her answer, she'd known it for years. She had realized than but when she had died, the first time and Seto's mother had saved her and talked about a wedding, it wasn't her and Mokuba as she had then suspected, but her and Seto. She smiled, up at Kaiba and nodded. "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"Yup, I do." Serenity said, barely able to hold her happiness in.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage." The priest said. 

Kaiba took the ring his younger brother handed him and turned to Serenity. He held her small hand in one of his large hands and the even smaller ring in the other and then cleared his throat, "For a man, devoid of emotion, you bring love. To a man, dark, and unhappy, you bring light. To a man, mean and selfish, you bring kindness. And to me, you've brought everything. I've become new since I met you, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, in sickness, and in health, for richer…" this word was somewhat forced. "Or poorer, I promise to love thee, forever more." 

Serenity chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the tall handsome man who was indeed, everything he had said he was, promise himself to her and promise to love her forever. Tears formed in her eyes as he slipped the gold ring on her finger and as he smiled at her. An actual smile, from the man devoid of all emotions. If this wasn't the happiest day of her life, she didn't know what it was. She wasn't so sure if her speech would seem like much compared to his, but she'd worked on it for hours and hours on end, trying to make it perfect.

Serenity sighed deeply, closing here eyes for just a moment. She opened them, took the ring from Mokuba and turned back Seto. "For years, I have known you to be nothing more than a selfish man, full of hatred. Until one day, you opened up, saved my life, and nearly died doing so. I worried, that when you woke up-" Serenity tried to say. She nearly began crying when Hikari began barking at a few birds that had flown down from the huge bell on the roof. That set Gemeia off. She was scared of Hikari as she barked and growled, baring her teeth and jumped as high as she could.

Mokuba was furiously shouting commands, but she was just much to rattled up to pay attention. Serenity sat down, her huge dress puffing out around her and buried her face in her hands.

"Shut that mutt up!" Seto shouted. Tristan was the fastest to act and he dashed out of the audience and caught her in mid leap, which not only silenced her but startled her too. "Get her out of here," he commanded.

"No," Serenity said suddenly lifting her face. "Bring her here," she said. Tristan did as she was told. Serenity whispered something in her ear and then watched as she trotted to the back door.

"What's she doing?" Mokuba thought out loud.

"She's guarding the door," Serenity said simply, still sitting in her huge dress.

Seto wasn't overly sure how she'd gotten the dog to do that, but he didn't much care either. He knew this wedding would be a disaster, and he knew that the dog was definitely a bad idea. But Serenity had insisted that she had to be there, because she was her friend to. He reached his hand down and helped Serenity up. At least she hadn't started crying it would have ruined all the pictures.

Serenity stood up, straightened her dress, smiled at Mokuba and then turned back to the priest. 

"Would you like to start over, dear?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," she said firmly and turned back to Kaiba, a determined look on her face. "For years, I have known you to be nothing more than a selfish man, full of hatred. Until one day, you opened up, saved my life, and nearly died doing so. I worried, that when you woke up I'd be shot down as I had been many times before. But when you're eyes opened again on that warm June morning you whispered _I love you_. I knew then, you were meant to be mine, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and that I too was meant to love you forever more." Serenity breathed out, smiling, there! She'd done it, and it hadn't been all that hard. She slipped the matching gold ring onto Kaiba's ring finger on his left hand and smiled up at him. He nodded his approval and they both turned back to the priest.

"Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other," The priest said, bouncing once in a while during this speech. Kaiba and Serenity looked at each other and nodded. "Oh, glorious day! How I do love weddings. Now then, a marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But it also is a declaration of love. I wish to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians. I believe it is a true model of love and it is a model of love I hope you pursue in your marriage:

**__**

"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud.   
**_Love is never haughty or selfish or rude._**   
**_Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong._**   
**_Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out._**   
**_If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them."_**

Silence came after the speech and the priest looked and Seto and Serenity. They blinked, unsure of what to do until Seto decided he didn't like the silence and nodded. The priest smiled.

"Now, time for the prayer. Is there anyone in particular you wish to read it, or shall I?" he asked.

"Go ah-" Seto started saying, but Serenity interrupted him.

"I want Joey too," She said. The priest nodded and handed the book to a rather startled Joey.

"Uhh, right here?" he asked, pointing to a line where a bold print started. The priest nodded. "Okay, here goes nothing:

****

Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great _happiness," the word was forced, and not said with the regular enthusiasm, as was Kaiba's name,** "**_on Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding; rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus' name. Amen" 

"Wonderful, now then," The priest scanned his book again. "Oh the part everyone is always waiting for!" he said cheerfully. "Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder." The priest turned to Seto and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

And Seto did, without hesitation. He turned towards his small bride and lowered his face to her, kissing her passionately, and smirking slightly as he heard Joey gag and turn away. Mokuba didn't make a sound, but those who looked at him saw the pain. He was happy that they were now a happily married couple, as they wanted to be, but he wished so dearly that he could be in Seto's shoes. He loved her so much, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get over her.

Kaiba did eventually pull away. Serenity smiled and wiped the lipstick off his lips with one hand, but kept the other wrapped around his tall neck.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba." the priest said and watched as everyone stood up and began cheering.

Serenity squealed as Kaiba wrapped both arms around her thin waist and picked her right off the ground, pulling her into another long, rather enjoyable kiss. Joey stood as the anger boiled up inside of him watching his younger sister kiss his enemy. He could see that she was happy, and even that Kaiba actually cared about her. That was probably the only thing keeping him from pounding Kaiba to the ground. 

Joey gasped slightly as his own wife wrapped her thin arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "You want your sister to be happy right?" Mai asked. Joey just nodded. "Well you can see that she is right?" Joey nodded again. "Then be happy for her Joey. Not so many approved of my marriage to you but I think it turned out just fine." She said looking over at Gemeia who was sitting in Mokuba's arms. 

Joey sighed, and nodded again. She was right, she almost always was. Joey looked at Mokuba, he didn't seem to be all that pleased about the wedding either. He had probably purposely trained Hikari to do that. No, he wouldn't do that to Serenity. He just wanted her to be happy to. Joey secretly wondered why Mokuba stayed living in the mansion, watching the love of his life love someone else. Joey wouldn't have been able to do it.

"Joey," Serenity said quietly.

Joey looked up at his younger sister. She was beautiful today, and he'd never seen her look so happy. "What's up Ren?" Joey asked putting on a fake smile.

"You'll be happy for me?" she asked.

"Oh course," he said, opening his arm for her. She willingly entered them and accepted his love. He was somewhat upset when she pulled away and Kaiba came over and wrapped one protective arm around her thin waist.

Kaiba looked at him for a moment, considering his newly come up with idea before sticking his free hand out to Joey. Joey looked shocked for a moment before understanding what was going on. A truce. Joey looked up into Seto's ice blue eyes, trying to find out what he was up to. It seemed he honestly did care for Serenity and that he was willing to do anything, which included putting up with Joey for her. Joey smirked slightly and accepted his truce, but it's what came next that truly surprised him.

"Thank-you," he said, it didn't even have that normal cold tone to it.

Even Serenity was surprised by that. Joey sighed, how could he honestly truly be against all of this now? Kaiba had just freely offered him a truce, and even said thank-you. "No problem, just remember who you're going to have to deal with if you hurt her," Joey said, only kind of a threat.

Kaiba just nodded and loosened his grip, then pulled his hand away. 

"Oh I'm so happy!" Serenity said enthusiastically. "You two have just made me the luckiest girl in the entire world. I've got the best big brother a girl could have and an adorable, rich husband who's willing to do anything to make me happy. Oh I'm thrilled, let's go get our pictures taken!" 

Joey managed to laugh as Serenity grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them towards the door. That must have been an amusing sight, one tiny little girl dragging two full grown men around by the wrists. She was especially delicate looking right now too.

She let go of Joey as they exited the church and were greeted by loud cheers and rice being thrown at them. "Oh! How nice!" Serenity said happily, placing her other hand around Seto's large hand also. She smiled and let a few people take pictures and then began to walk towards the long black limo at the end of the walk. It had taken her months to convince Seto to let her make one of his limo's pretty that said 'just married' on the back. She wasn't going to miss her ride.

They got into his car and pulled the rest of her train in behind them before closing the door and telling the driver to take them home, which is where everyone was going to meet them for the pictures. Kaiba had the nicest garden in all of Japan; it was the perfect spot for the pictures.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck, "tell me you love me," she instructed.

"You know I do," he said leaning into kiss her.

She turned her head and said it again. "Tell me anyway, it's reassuring."

Kaiba blinked and then decided to go along with her request. "I love you."

"Good, now kiss me," she said smiling and pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Kaiba, we want some with a bit of lip locking going on," Mai pleaded.

Kaiba just shook his head, and Joey agreed with him completely. The last thing Joey wanted was a picture of his little sister kissing Seto Kaiba, even if he wasn't as horrible as he had thought before.

"Please," Serenity begged.

Kaiba looked into her brown, pleading eyes, and squinted. "That isn't fair," he said scowling.

"Life's not fair, now come on, for me, please," Serenity tried again. 

"If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to," Joey said from where he stood beside Mai.

"Don't help Joey," Mai said slapping him across the back of the head.

"Ouch," Joey mumbled as Kaiba finally agreed. Joey groaned and turned away as they started kissing again and the cameras began flashing. Kaiba would never let him forget this, the fact that he'd stolen Joey's little sister would always be the height of his tauntings now, they probably wouldn't be as severe as before, but when Serenity wasn't in the room he was bound to get some of that.

"Oh that's so sweet," Mai said to no one in general. "Come over here and kiss me like that Joey."

"Oh come on, this isn't our wedding," Joey complained as Mai slid her arms around his from the back.

"No, but I still love you like I did then and I want to be kissed like I was then," Mai said spinning him around and wrapping her arms around his neck. There wasn't much Joey could do at that point and it made his feel better to know that at least he wasn't still alone when his little sister was getting married.

"Ewww, mommy and daddy are kissing!" Gemeia squealed covering her eyes.

Joey laughed and picked his 3-year-old daughter up and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't make me tickle you," he threatened. Gemeia giggled and wrapped her small arms around Joey's neck. 

"Joey!" Serenity yelled. Joey looked at her. "I want one of us," she told him.

Joey put Gemeia down and walked over to his sister and sat his butt down on a large rock beside a tree. He leaned coolly against the tree, his knees up and his arms resting on them.

"You think your cool don't you?" Serenity teased.

"Of course I'm cool," Joey said helping Serenity and her large dress onto the rock. She kneeled beside him, her dress forming a large pool of dress around her and leaned her head against Joey's. Joey wrapped his arm around her and smiled. The cameras flashed but he didn't get down.

"One of us not smiling, we'll look real hot," Joey suggested. Serenity just shrugged and put her poker face on. She'd become really good at it because she often needed it to compete with her husbands' icy stare. Joey took her arm from around his little sister and placed it back on his knee.

"Oh wait!" Mai yelled and dug through her bag. "I want this one in black and white," she smiled and flashed her camera. The waited patiently with their poker faces on as everyone took photos, as did the photographer and were about to get down when Mai made them wait. "Gem wants to be in this one too." Gemeia ran up and had Joey help her onto the huge rock. "Can't really tell they are siblings in this one…oh well." Mai said absentmindedly.

The cameras flashed one more time and then everyone went back to badgering Kaiba for specific poses. "Pick her up," Tea instructed.

"I don't know where she is," Kaiba said looking at her huge skirt. Everyone laughed, it was the closest thing to a joke anyone had ever heard from Kaiba. Maybe him marrying Serenity wasn't just good for her, but for him too.

"Yah, like your taking her to bed with you, like this," Tristan said, picking Tea up, one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees.

Kaiba sighed and did as he was told, but not until he got another one of Serenity's pleading looks. They took several move pictures. Even ones of them all being total goof offs, Serenity wanted pictures of everything. They even took shots of Hikari, first chasing some birds and then another when she was in mid air. She got pictures of her and Mokuba, and Kaiba and Mokuba and then whole group shots. Even her dad was in a few. Serenity was less than thrilled when the picture taking was over, but wasn't to upset because then everyone went in for the supper. They just sat and talked as they waited for the rest of the guests to show up though because only friends and family were at the pictures.

It was the toasts that Serenity was having trouble waiting for though, she was absolutely thrilled when Joey finally stood up and cleared his throat. "Today I give my little sister away, one of the three most important girls in my life and I'm expected to give her up. I'm easily willing to admit I am going to hate the day my little girl finds herself a half decent man, though hopefully I'll have more say in that decision. I'm also willing to admit that I'm not a big fan of the groom, but I must also say that if it had to be any of my enemy's I'm glad it was Kaiba because I know he takes care of his things. Not that Serenity is his… but you get the point," everyone laughed quietly. "Now, to the point, I love my little sister, more than life itself and I just want her to be happy so I toast to this newly formed couple and wish them a happy marriage despite it goes against everything I've lived for since I met Kaiba," Joey paused. "What do you say when your done?" he asked. Everyone burst out laughing and Tristan pulled him back down into his chair.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled.

"Ahem… well he gets that from his father," a woman said, standing up.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you mother?" Joey said, his cheerful disposition suddenly gone.

"Joey, shut-up," Mai whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"Now then, I haven't much to say but I must admit that I most definitely do not hate Serenity's choice in husband. I'm very happy to see my little girl all grown up and being married to a highly respected man and I'd just like to say that I wish them the best in their years to come."

Kaiba managed to muster a smile, so far things weren't going too bad and it had been Joey he had been worried about, but he hadn't done too badly. Kaiba looked over at Mokuba and wondered if he was going to say anything, probably not. Kaiba could see the hurt in his eyes and he greatly regretted having to do this to him, but he loved her too and the only difference there was that she loved him instead. He had gotten permission from Mokuba first though. He had told him he was going to and made sure he would be alright with it. 

But he didn't stand up, at least not next. Kaiba watched as the older man that had walked in on their wedding late stood up slowly. He glanced over and Serenity who looked surprised as well.

"Umm, well I know I haven't been the best dad in the world and that I haven't really been there for Serenity, but I just want her to know that I'm proud of what she's become and that I regret not being around to watch her grown up," he said slowly.

"Ohh," Serenity cooed, got up and walked over to her father and hugged him. "S'okay daddy, you're here now and that's what counts right?" she comforted him.

"Serenity, get away from that man," Her mother said standing up angrily.

"Piss off," Joey said, standing up as well.

Kaiba could see the friction within the family. It seemed Joey and Serenity were the only two that really got along. He decided it was time to step it. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all remember who's wedding this is?" he asked coldly. They didn't reply and simply stared at him. "You don't suppose that maybe you can put your family arguments aside for one day and let Serenity feel like she has a real family..." it was an order, it may have sounded like a suggestion but the look on Kaiba's face said it all. All of the Wheeler family blushed and sat back down. Kaiba sighed and sat down too, he couldn't wait until the end of this day when he got to spend his first night as a married man with his beautiful young wife. 

He wasn't at all looking forward to the dance he still had to live through. Why had he agreed to this? He glanced over at Serenity's smiling face and remembered instantly why he'd agreed. 

The rest of the supper went particularly well. Everyone chatted happily after the supper for about an hour until Kaiba decided to shut it down. It was seven and the dance was scheduled to start at 9. He was going to try and get in at least two hours of peace this day. He was hoping that Serenity wouldn't make him stay at the dance that long; unfortunately it was in his house. That was another thing he needed to do, he had to get all the doors locked. A down side to having a lot of people you don't know or trust in your house, and the down side to having a lot of doors. Thankfully he had other people to do it for him.

Kaiba laid on his bed, propped up on one elbow, watching Serenity run from one side of the room to the other, doing one thing and then another. She seemed slightly frustrated, her cheeks were red, but her fingers were, chalk, white. She ranted about one thing or another, he wasn't paying that much attention, he was tired and his mind else where.

"Seto, are you listening to me?" she finally demanded.

"No," he answered.

"Urgh!" she yelled angrily. "Nothings ready!"

"What's so not ready? As long as you've got music, people and a bit of cheep wine it will be fine," Kaiba said, sitting the rest of the way up.

"That's just it! The wine isn't here!" Serenity said angrily.

Kaiba stood up, and placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer to him; he lowered his head and breathed deeply, her hair smelt so very nice. He lowered his head further and began kissing her neck gently; it always put her in a better mood.

Serenity relaxed and allowed herself to be taken by his kisses, he was so good at changing her mood, though he often did it the other way. But she loved him anyway. He wasn't at all like he seemed to everyone else. His cold, bossy attitude wasn't at all correct once you climbed the wall. Serenity recalled that climb. Their relationship had started with him calling her a whore, and other harsh insults. Then she'd gotten involved with Mokuba and he'd been forced to stop. Slowly they had come together to become what they were now. A married couple.

The words seemed strange. Never had Serenity ever imagined getting married to Kaiba. She had pictured some tall, handsome, smart guy. Serenity thought about that for a moment… it did describe Kaiba didn't it, she smiled at herself and pressed her body against his. He was warm, and she was cold. She placed her cold hands on the back of his neck and laughed as he flinched and pulled away. He pulled her over to the bed and sat down, lifting her easily onto his lap. He took both her hands into his and rubbed them gently, all the while staring into her beautiful brown eyes. They sat there; drowning in each other's eyes until Mokuba came running into the room.

"It's-" he started saying until he saw them. Kaiba watched as pain filled his younger brother's eyes and he diverted them to the ground. "The wines here," he mumbled and walked away.

Serenity's look became one of worry and she followed Mokuba out. She linked her arm with his, "Come on Mokuba, let's go make sure everything's ready." Mokuba just nodded. "Oh and Seto," she called back. "Don't be late!"

"Come on, let's go," Seto urged.

"You're drunk," Serenity stated.

"Am not," Kaiba argued. "It's just that it's 2 in the morning and I've been dancing since 10."

"No, you've just been standing there while I danced circles around you," Serenity giggled, a little too happily.

"You're drunk," Kaiba smiled, placing both his hands on her small waist.

"Yup, maybe just a little," she smiled. "Eeee!" she squealed as Kaiba picked her up and carried her out of the busy room. Up the stairs they went to the fifth floor where the room they now shared was located. Kaiba smiled slightly at himself as he went past some of the other bedrooms. At least he'd never have to sleep on the couch when she was angry.

He kicked the door open with his foot and entered the room, laying her gently on the bed and going back to close the door. "You are one very good looking girl," Kaiba said smiling from where he stood looking down at her from the end of the bed.

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it," she squealed happily. "But I'm lacking in some departments," she laughed in her drunken state and looked down at her chest.

"You're beautiful Serenity, don't ever let anyone ever tell you differently," Kaiba said climbing onto the bed beside me.

"Call me Ren," Serenity said seriously.

"Why?" Kaiba asked one eyebrow raised.

"Because 'Ren, oh Ren' sounds better," she said laughing at her own perverted joke.

"I'll remember that," Kaiba smiled and placed one muscular arm around her thin waist and lowered his face closer to hers.

"You make sure you do," Serenity smiled, and soon lost herself in his kiss.

*********************************************************************

**A/N … well there's the first chapter… I do hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if the wedding is perfect or you didn't like it or something but that's how I wrote it and I'm note changing it just because you didn't like it because it was Christian or whatever it is lol.. as you can see I learn what to right off the net and really had no real idea what I was doing. Did I do alright?? Well good… anyway, here's the deal, the more reviews I get the more often I'll update and I'll probably wait till I get at least ten anyway lol… if I get more then wow I'm surprised lol Anywho, I hope you liked and I do hope you'll review and let me know what you thought ( and any ideas are appreciated too… I can always work them into make it longer if ppl want it longer. Oh and by the way, the title of this chapter, I will tell you what it means. It means wedding daydream… is that an alright title?? I hope so cuz I'm not changing it lol**


	2. Hanemun bunbun ichi

**A/N Hey guys, thankz for all the reviews!! Just for the record… the title means honeymoon- part 1 (note: apply the rules I put in the authors not of chapter one and you'll find that honeymoon and hanemun are generally the same word!!). There will probably be at least two more chapters of honey moon. Unfortunately, I haven't even started chapter three (so very unlike me) so I can't really guarantee that, it might be shorter, or it might be longer. And then I'll get to the good, slightly more gorry parts and I guarantee you Seto will be in character for those chapters. I know he isn't right now, but there's a reason for that. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, obviously. If I did this wouldn't be a fan fic, hence why I'm posting it on ff.net….

Hanemun- bunbun ichi

Serenity woke up and pulled the covers tighter around her naked body. It was cold. Then all the memories of the night before flooded back into her mind and she began turning over. _If he left a 5 o'clock in the morning on our wedding night I am going to steamed!_ she thought as she turned over and sure enough he wasn't there. Serenity sat up, holding her arms tight against her sides so the sheet wouldn't fall off and expose her bare chest.

She was about to swing her leg down off the bed and go marching out of the room to find him when the door to his bathroom opened. Steamed filed out of the room, Serenity half expected him to come out looking very cool in his long white coat, but that thought was easily dismissed when he came out wearing a long black bath rode that was slightly open in the front showing is chest.

"That right there, that was pretty cool," Serenity said smiling as Kaiba walked over to her. He gripped her chin gently and kissed her. "I half expected you to be gone when I woke up," Serenity said as he pulled away.

"I'm mean, but I'm not that mean," Kaiba said, allowing a small smile to appear on his serious face as he turned and headed towards his closet.

"That wouldn't be mean Seto, that would be dumb," Serenity said smirking. She stood up and pulled the sheet the rest of the way of the bed. She was still holding it up by her arms, but her back was exposed. The sheet rather nicely shut just at the bast of her spine, she rather liked how it looked actually. She walked partway over to him and then discovered she was going to trip so she stopped and put a pouty look on her face. "I wasn't done with you," she said in a whiney voice.

Kaiba brought out some clothes and threw them on the bed behind Serenity before wrapping both of his muscular arms around her thin body. Serenity pulled his face down to her and began kissing him again. It was all very romantic until he got cocky and slid his hand down to the base of her back and under her sheet. Serenity squealed and removed his hands. Then she spun around and bounced back down of the bed, stealing Kaiba's shirt in the process. 

She watched him dress, a stupid expression on his face until he went to grab for his shirt and noticed it wasn't there. "I always put it right there," Kaiba frowned looking around and then rummaging through the sheets. After a few moments he threw a suspicious glance at Serenity who put on the best angel face she could without smiling. Kaiba crawled onto the bed and sat beside her.

"You have at least 20 others of that exact same shirt, why don't you just go get another?" Serenity asked innocently.

"Because I want that one," Kaiba said kissing her again. It always put her off guard. He fumbled with the sheet she had wrapped herself in until he finally found the bottom and slipped his hand under it and snatched his shirt. Then he pulled away smirking, he was rather surprised to see a smirk on Serenity's face as well. She dangled his locket in front of his face and quickly pulled it away as he grabbed for it. "Give that back," Kaiba demanded, but Serenity just shook her head and turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away without losing her sheet.

That didn't work though because Kaiba immediately grabbed onto the sheet and tugged gently. Serenity grabbed the top of the sheet and flipped back over onto her back. Kaiba was immediately on top of her, smirking, "Nice try," he said kissing her again.

"I don't mind to much," she said running her fingers over his hard muscles.

"You want me," Kaiba smirked.

"More than you could possibly know," Serenity said kissing the base of his neck. Kaiba shivered slightly. Serenity looked up into his ice blue eyes and continued to run her fingers over his muscles. He stared into her eyes and allowed himself to give into her for just a few moments. He really had to get to work and get a few things ready because he was going to be gone for the next two weeks on their honeymoon.

So regrettably he pulled himself off of his now pouting wife and pulled his shirt over his head. He snapped the locket on, pulled on his long white trench coat, tightened all his buckles and kissed her one last time before heading towards the door. "I have to go make sure everyone has enough work to last for the next two weeks while I'm gone. I've also got to make sure Mokuba will be able to keep things running smoothly and give him all the numbers of the places I'm staying."

"These are things you have to do right?" Serenity asked. Kaiba nodded. "Not just things you want to do? You'd much rather stay here with your adorable little wife right?" Kaiba nodded once more and walked back over to the bed, kissed her again and then left her lying on the bed, pouting. 

Kaiba stuck his head back in the door and looked at her. "You'll be ready to go by five right?" he asked.

"It's... 11?" she asked. Kaiba nodded, and then she nodded. "Six hours should do it." Kaiba nodded once more and left. Serenity pulled herself out of her bed and headed for the bathroom to get in the shower, then she had to pack. She smiled a little to herself, it was rather dumb leaving packing until the last day, especially since she still had to go say good bye to everyone.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, did you have fun last night?" Mokuba asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"It was my wedding night Mokuba," that spoke for itself.

"Was she good?" Mokuba asked. Mokuba never had slept with her, that chance hadn't arose, most of the time he had been going out with her she'd been in a comma.

"I refuse to answer that," Kaiba said simply before adding, "and even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you for obvious reasons."

"I suppose you think you're real great now because you got that girl eh'?" Mokuba said, his smile was gone.

"I was 'real great' before I got the girl," Kaiba said glaring down at his little brother, then sighed. "Mokuba how many time have I told you that I didn't do it on purpose. Spending an entire years with a person in a place where she was the only one you knew didn't exactly help the situation."

"I never said anything," Mokuba countered.

"I know you're pissed Mokuba, and if you had said no I wouldn't have married her, but you okayed it and you can't expect me to just avoid her now and let you move in."

"I never fucking said anything!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba sighed and looked down at his little brother and then decided to drop it. Serenity was still a touchy subject for him. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, a much more business like tone, "Are you sure you can handle everything?"

Mokuba glared up at his older brother, "If nothing else I did get your brains," he said slowly.

Kaiba just nodded and tossed Mokuba a sheet of paper, "Those are the numbers and the dates of where we'll be and when. I've got my cell also, call if anything goes wrong."

Mokuba just nodded and watched as Kaiba walked out of the huge office in the Kaiba crop. building. He slammed his fist down on the desk and soon as he was sure Kaiba was out of hearing range and growled. He was regretting saying he wouldn't mind if Seto married Serenity, he was regretting the entire thing. His brother always got in the way. Mokuba wished his brother didn't mean so much to him or he'd just get rid of him once and for all.

~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Joey asked, eyeing Serenity up.

Serenity blushed a deep red before answering, "It was my wedding night Joey, don't tell me you didn't have sex on your wedding night," she countered. "Gem didn't get here all on her own." It was Joey's turn to blush.

"Was he good?" Tea asked, elbowing her gently.

Serenity blushed, "I'm not answering that," she said crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. Everyone but Joey laughed. Joey sat down on the floor, his arms crossed, looking rather put out. That is, he was until Gemeia jumped in his lap.

"So you're gone for two weeks?" Mai asked. Serenity nodded. "And you're going to Canada and Disney land?"

Serenity laughed. "Yup, I have no idea how I convinced him to take me to Disney Land... but he's going to. It'll be so much fun, I'll take a lot of pictures for you guys, and maybe someday we can all go together!" Serenity was all pumped, going to Disney Land was going to be great.

Everyone turned to the door as Kaiba walked in. He stopped for a few moments, then he remember that it was Serenity's house too and she could have whoever she wanted over. That was a little unnerving. But he just over looked it and walked in. He quickly kissed Serenity, finding the look that appeared on Joey's face rather satisfying, especially because there was nothing Joey could do anymore.

"Hullo," She smiled up at him. "You're all done?" Kaiba nodded. "Good, it's only four though... I'll finish saying bye to these guys and then we can go do whatever we gotta do before we go." Kaiba nodded again and headed up the stairs.

"Ohhh, you guys are so cute together!" Tea squealed. 

"No they are not," Joey mumbled.

"I like mister Kaiba," Gemeia said as he disappeared through the door at the top of the stairs.

"No you don't," Joey said sternly.

"Well I like him," Serenity scowled at him. Joey looked her right in the eye before frowning.

"You know I've gotten that exact same look from Kaiba for the last ten years," he said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"He rubs off on you after awhile," Serenity shrugged.

"That's bad," Joey mumbled. Serenity just stuck her tongue out at him and stood up.

"We should probably get on this g-bye thing because we got a bit to do, the pilot gets here at 5:30 and we are hoping to leave by 6:00." Everyone else stood up as well and they headed for the door. Serenity hugged each and said a few words, and then Joey came. "I'm all grown up and goin' on my honeymoon..." she said.

Joey sighed, "I know, trust me I know. I want you to call me everyday, and call me as soon as you get there oh and I want a list of all the phone numbers."

"Not a chance big brother, I'll be getting a phone call every ten minutes. I'll leave your phone number with all of the hotels and resorts and if anything happens to me I'll have them call you as soon as possible. That's the best I have to offer."

Joey nodded and pulled her into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "You take care of yourself, and don't trust Kaiba to do it, every time he tried before something bad happened." Joey scowled in the direction Kaiba had left. Serenity just laughed, kissed him on the cheek and then shoved him out the door.

She headed up the stairs to the room she shared with Kaiba to finish packing.

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity jumped into the helicopter with Kaiba's assistance. The door slid shut behind her and she sat down on the bench seat beside him.

"Inform me one last time why we are going to Canada, of all places?" Kaiba asked. "We could be going to Hawaii, or the Bahamas but you're sending me to Canada."

"I hear the mountains there are really nice," Serenity said dreamily as she pictured the huge rocky hills with millions of trees lining the sides, and the deer and wolves.

"I hear the beaches in Hawaii are really nice too," Kaiba mumbled.

"You just wanna see me in a bikini," Serenity scowled at him.

"I've seen you naked, I don't need to see you in a Bikini. So long as there are other men to gock at you, you are going to keep most of your clothes on," Kaiba said firmly. Serenity however just blushed. "I was just hoping for some place warm."

"It's the middle of Summer Seto, it isn't going to be that cold," Serenity argued.

"I've heard stories about the people in Canada. They say people run around in parka's and live in igloos," Kaiba countered.

"That's in the winter, it's the summer now."

"It can't get that much warmer in the summer."

"We are going to hot springs though."

"Sex in a hot spring, you win," Kaiba smiled as she turned to him, her mouth open slightly as if she was going to say something. But she wasn't fast enough. Kaiba planted his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

"I love winning," she mumbled as the helicopter began to rise into the air and they headed for a place called Calgary.

~*~*~*~*~

"Look sharp men, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. is coming and we want to make a good impression," a tall man in a blue army suit said.

"He's coming on his honeymoon sir, not to check us out," one of his soldiers said.

"That's besides the point. We want to make a good impression, this man has a lot of money and a very caring and sentimental wife. We could get some money out of him if we are impressive."

"You're selfish sir,"

"Yes well... oh here they are!"

All the men standing in the two rows suddenly leapt to attention. Their heels came together, and their arms were held tightly at their sides. Several men rushed to the side of the helicopter as it landed. They all gocked at Seto Kaiba as he stepped out of the helicopter. He was tall, and mean looking. Not quite what they had expected. But what really surprised them was his wife. She was small and very sweet looking. The exact opposite.

One of them men reached a hand up to help her out of the helicopter but was suddenly pushed out of the way when Kaiba reached one long arm up. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lower her to the ground. He removed his arm from around her but quickly replaced it when she was practically blown away by the wind the propeller was admitting.

"Wow, she's cute," one of the men that still stood in line said. The other just nodded.

Serenity watched as one of the military men jumped in the chopper beside the pilot to direct him where to park it and then felt herself being led away from the helicopter. She was rather pleased when it was gone and she could see and hear again. Her Hands immediately went to her hair, which she fixed as best she could.

Kaiba finally removed his arm when the chopper was gone and he was fairly sure she wouldn't blow away anymore. She followed him quickly looking around as she did so. She blushed when she ran into him because he stopped in front of the two rows of soldiers.

"Young too," one of the soldiers mumbled. None of the others replied after one sharp glare from Seto Kaiba. He didn't appreciate people admiring his wife.

"I trust you'll have our bags ready and in the car within half an hour," Kaiba said, he was being generous giving them half an hour. Especially considering they were a military base.

"Yes sir!" The captain said, bringing his feet together and saluting. Kaiba got a slightly confused look on his face and just nodded. He grabbed Serenity's hand and they walked into the building.

"You speak English?" Serenity asked in Japanese. Kaiba just nodded. "Cool... will you teach me?"

"We'll see," He said walking up to a counter. He began babbling in a language Serenity didn't understand at all. This was the second time this had happened. Kaiba could always speak the languages of the places they went too. Serenity expected to know at least some English by the time this trip was over.

Half an hour later Serenity was ushered into a somewhat short limousine. Kaiba said something to the driver and then the car suddenly started moving. Serenity stared out the window and watched all the vehicles rushing by as they drove down a rode called the Trans. Canada, whatever trans. meant.

Kaiba tried to talk to her once or twice once they had entered the mountains, but soon found that it was hopeless. She had her nose pressed against the side window starting at the huge rock formations. She got annoyed after awhile because her neck was starting to her to she rolled down the window to the front and sat in the front instead. She left Kaiba sitting in the back all by himself. He didn't care that much, he was used to being alone, though he made sure they left the window down. Just incase the driver got any ideas.

When it got dark Serenity crawled back into the back and snuggled into Kaiba. She couldn't see very much anymore and she was tired. Within a few moments she was asleep. Kaiba looked down at his sleeping wife, she looked so peaceful. Kaiba had never been able to picture himself getting married, much less going on a honeymoon. Someone like Serenity was not at all who he had ever considered marrying. He had thought about it once, he'd always pictured her to be some tall, business woman who didn't do much but work either.

Nothing like Serenity, who was small, and playful, and active, and didn't even have a job actually. She didn't really need one, she'd been living at the Kaiba mansion for over three years now. For the first while she'd kept working but now she just stole all her money from him when she wanted something. And she never did spend much, not enough for Kaiba to notice anyway. 

Kaiba assumed she'd get a job eventually, she would get board sitting around the house doing nothing after awhile. She'd probably come do books for Kaiba Corp. or something. She's could be his personal secretary. He smile slightly at the though of Serenity in a tight, short, business skirt.

Kaiba stared into space for the remaining two hours of the trip until they reached the private cottage they were going to share for the next week and a half. The cottage had been built right over a small lake, it was held up by a lot of wood and cement. Kaiba personally didn't want to trust such building, but Serenity had fallen in love with it the first time she'd seen the pictures. So here they were, staying at a cottage that cost 700 dollars a night to rent. Kaiba had done most of the calculations for this entire trip and he'd worked it out to be somewhere between 10 and 12 000 dollars. It wouldn't make much of a dent, but that was at least a good weeks worth of work.

"Serenity, wake up," Kaiba said shaking her lightly. She mumbled something but didn't wake up so Kaiba slid his other arm beneath her knees and picked her up. He slid his way awkwardly out of the limo, he was rather happy that the Canadian limo's had wider doors. Then he carried her up the never-ending staircase and laid her on the first bed he could find. He normally wouldn't help carry the luggage in, but because there was only one man and he didn't want him to wake Serenity by walking in and out over and over he made his way back down the stairs and grabbed the last of the suit cases.

"Here," Kaiba said, throwing what the Canadians called a hundred dollar bill at the driver. "We'll call you when we need to be driven somewhere, have yourself able to leave within five minutes of my call all the time. You're hotel is 20 minutes away correct?" The driver nodded. "You will have half an hour to get here after every call or you'll be fire, and when I say fired I mean fired. I'll make sure you never get a job in this province again." The driver's expression became slightly frightened but he just nodded again and turned to leave.

Kaiba stood alone in the cabin's living room. He looked down at all the cases for a moment he considered putting them somewhere and then dismissed the thought and went into the room where he had placed Serenity. He pulled off her shoes and then peeled off her socks. He recalled having to do that more than once when they weren't dating. They weren't even friends. He had stopped after removing her shoes and socks then, this time he continued and undid the buttons on her jeans and pulled them off. He gently pulled her into a sitting position and removed her shirt. Then he pulled the blankets out from beneath her and covered her up with them. She immediately turned onto her side and sighed deeply.

Kaiba then went into the living room and pulled a pair of sweats out of the top of his suit case and went back into the room. He removed his jacket and shirt, hanging them over the back of a chair. Then he pulled off his pants and replaced them with the black sweats. He argued with himself for a few moments, he wanted to pull out his laptop and make sure everything at Kaiba Corp. was good, but Mokuba would know if he checked and he would be insulted. Especially since it was less than 24 hours later. Kaiba sighed and climbed into the bed beside Serenity and wrapped one protective arm around her thin waist and found himself sleeping only moments later.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba woke the next morning and immediately panicked when he noticed Serenity wasn't there. She was never awake before he was! But then the sweet smell of bacon filled his nostrils and he shook his head. He really must have been tired. Maybe this will be a good experience for him. He'll be able to catch up on the sleep he's been behind on for years. Though with Serenity around he found he got a bit more sleep on the odd night.

Kaiba threw the covers off and then headed out the door. She had put more clothes on, but not much. She now wore pink pajama pants as well as her bra. She was humming gently as she stirred the bacon. Kaiba listened, trying to figure out what the song was. It wasn't hard, the wedding hymn. He smirked slightly as Serenity turned around to check on the eggs.

Serenity jumped slightly, not expecting him to be standing behind her. Then she smiled, "Sleep well?" she asked. Kaiba just nodded and went over to his suitcase and pulled out his toothbrush and then went back into the room and then into the bathroom. Then he walked back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area where he immediately walked over to Serenity and kissed her.

"I was beginning to think you forgot," she smiled, brushing a piece of hair off his face.

"I could never forget you," he said kissing her again.

"Well that's comforting, and you know I love it when you do that but I really have to check the eggs." Kaiba looked at the innocent look on Serenity's face and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh and Serenity Whe-... Serenity Kaiba... oh my gosh is that ever weird." Kaiba nodded. Serenity just shook her head, "Well then... and Serenity Kaiba breaks the famous Seto Kaiba down to such a point that he's laughing. Past the smiling point, took three years but she finally got him to laugh! I should get put in the Guinness book of world records."

"I'll laugh and smile for you, and only you," Kaiba defended himself.

"Oh who's special?!" Serenity laughed doing a cute little dance.

Kaiba nodded, "What are we doing today?"

"We can do whatever our hearts desire," She said pulling the bacon off the burner. "But right now we are eating." Kaiba just nodded and sat down at the counter and let Serenity bring him his food. "Milk or juice?" she asked.

"Milk," he answered. Serenity poured him a glass of milk and brought it over to him. Then she quickly got her own food and sat down beside him. Kaiba was already eating, and he found he was rather enjoying it. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Neither did I, I find that this thing they call Bacon and Eggs is rather simple to make. It's ten times easier than making rice and if you ask me it's better," Serenity explained. Kaiba just nodded and ate his rather delicious food.

They finished and piled their dishes into the sink. Kaiba had paid an extra 50 dollars to have a maid come clean the house every afternoon. Kaiba laid back down in the bed and watched as Serenity walked back an forth the room doing one thing and then the other.

"Okay, now what do you wanna do?" Serenity asked.

"What is there to do?" He asked. Serenity threw a pamphlet at him and then sat down beside him. "Hiking, canoeing, hot springs, boating, bird watching, nature tours, trail rides..."

"Let's find a trail, and walk down it," Serenity suggested.

"That could be dangerous..." Kaiba said looking down at her. 

Serenity stared a head and recalled Joey's words 'You take care of yourself, and don't trust Kaiba to do it, every time he tried something bad happened.' She shook her head and looked back up and Kaiba. "You can protect me," she said firmly.

"Who's going to protect me?" he asked.

"You are," Serenity smiled. "Come on, get up, get ready, let's go." Serenity jumped out of the bed and went into the living room and dragged her suit case into the bedroom. She immediately flipped it open and pulled out a plain pare of jean shorts and a light pink T-shirt. She quickly dropped her pajama pants and slipped into her shorts. She slid her shirt of her head and then pulled a black jacket out of her case. She slipped it on and did the zipper. She grabbed an elastic out of her bad and quickly did her hair up. Then she grabbed a black hat out of her bag and put it on, pulling her ponytail out the hole in the back. She pulled out a clean pair of socks, slid them on and then jumped into her sneakers.

"Okay!! Let's go!!" She said excitedly. The smile on her face immediately faded when she saw that Kaiba hadn't moved at all. "Fine!" she said angrily and grabbed his hand, yanking him off the bed. "You'll go like that." Kaiba immediately sprung into action. He detached his little wife from his arm and began getting dressed. Serenity tapped her foot impatiently as he did up his buckled. "Do you honestly think you need those to go on a nature hike?" Serenity demanded. He just nodded and continued what he was doing. 

When he was finally done Serenity grabbed a book from her pack and then walked down the long staircase to solid ground again. Serenity immediately found them a nice looking trail and once the cottage was out of sight her nose was in the book she had brought.

"Tr-e..." she said slowly looking at all the tree's around her. "Seto, watch out for mag-pee-ah in the tr-e-s." Kaiba blinked a few times, a very confused look on his face. He looked at the book Serenity was holding and smiled.

"Magpie's in the trees..." Kaiba offered.

Serenity shook her head, "Can't you read? It says mag-pee-ah!"

"Serenity, they pronounce things differently here," Kaiba explained. 

Serenity crossed her arms and pouted. She had thought she was doing very good, but of course the oh so smart Seto Kaiba always proved her wrong. But she tried again anyway when they saw a huge brown animal with large antlers. Serenity immediately when flipping through her book.

"maw-se..." Serenity pronounced. "Seto look at the maw-se!"

"It's a moose Serenity," Kaiba said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Do you need glasses?" Serenity demanded. "It says maw-se!"

Kaiba gave Serenity one of those looks and she didn't pursue the matter. She bent her neck backwards and looked up in the sky to see a huge brown and white bird flying just above the trees. Serenity went flipping through her book again.

"eh-ah-g-le!" She shouted pointing up. Kaiba didn't even bother. He looked at her book and shook his head.

"It's an eagle Serenity... maybe we should do something else," Kaiba said spinning around.

"Oh, it's not my fault I can't read English Mr. oh so popular and smart CEO!" Serenity said pouting. Kaiba immediately wrapped his arms around her and whispered English in her ear.

"I love you Ren and I don't care that you can't read English. We can do whatever you want to do," he said quietly. Serenity didn't move... it sounded very sweet but it didn't make any sense to her. Finally after a few moments she pulled her face back and gave him a dumb look.

"I don't speak it either you know..." she said. Kaiba seemed to find that incredibly funny and began laughing rather hard.

"Seto, what are you laughing about?!" Serenity demanded, frowning deeply. "I don't understand it!"

Kaiba immediately stopped laughing as two people walked past them. Serenity bowed and said that word he found out was hello yesterday.

"Hello!" she said happily.

"Hello young lady, how are you today?" The man asked.

Serenity wanted to cry. She didn't understand at all. She started babbling in Japanese to Kaiba who had his back turned to hide his face as he tried not to laugh. The old people seemed to get scared and continued walked away, faster than they had come. Serenity got frustrated and began marching back to the cabin. Kaiba quickly caught up with her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she scowled, but made no attempt to rid herself of his arm.

"I'll help you speak if you want," Kaiba offered.

Serenity didn't reply and as soon as the cottage came back into view she ran ahead and all the way of the stairs. By the time Kaiba entered the room she was back in her pajama's and bra.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Waiting for you to come and make me feel better," Serenity told him.

"How?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," a slight smirk appeared on her face and he closed the door behind him and walked towards her, ditching his coat on the way. 

**A/N TADDAA!! There you have it, chapter two of Abaku Shi (oh how I love that name, just rolls right off your tongue!) I hope you guys like it, just for the records I'm going to great lengths to get this fic up on time. My anti-virus program isn't working so I'm not supposed to be on the internet at all, but I didn't want to keep you waiting, despite that fact there's only 9 of you. You are all still important!! Righto, I hope you all liked it and I hope you'll all be back in two weeks to see what happens next. Oh and by the way… if you haven't read my other fic (abaku koibito) then you really ought to, it appeared to be more popular than this one. Oh and I will have another fic up and posted within probably 10 hours if you want to check that out too. Ciao!)

NOTE TO ALL THOSE WHO THINK ALL I WRITE IS GOOEY LOVEY DOVEY CRAP LIKE THIS. Go read Akeru… I think u'll be proven wrong. If this fic is… not the kind of stuff you like to read then DON"T READ IT! I realize I never stated no flames and quite frankly I'm no more fond of this fic than you are, I have to force myself to write every chapter. But I do it for the people who do like it so don't waist my fucking time with jack ass' like you. Now then, have a god damn fucking nice day.

(sorry you all had to see that, but I've gotten two and I DON"T LIKE IT!)


	3. Hanemun Bunbun Ni

**I hate this story, ugh do I ever hate this story… but anyway, sorry it's late guys, I had mono and then malaria and my rheumatism was bad this past two weeks and my arthritis was just killing me and then menangistice got a hold of me and yup, it was just hell… lol I stayed up until one o'clock on Friday night getting this fic done for you guys! And I had to work at ten in the morning! I hope you appreciate it! I worked my god damn ass off to get these updates done on time, and they arne't perfectly on time but… well I didn't have either Akeru or Abaku Shi even started yesterday after school, that's right, I sacrificed my Friday night to write for a bunch of people I don't even know!! *hyperventilates* lol, aren't I nice?? Mesh, this one took forever because I don't like it very much, but it'll get better next chapter, I promise lol. Someday I'm just gonna sit down and finish this fic, that will be like the day from Hell. And I'm doing it all for you too. Right now, I'm supposed to be at an x-mas party with Justin but I'm updating lol, he's upstairs having a growling contest with me dog, whatta nerd lol. Anywho, I hope you like it…**

Hanemun- Bunbun Ni

"Seto Kaiba, get out of bed!" Serenity stomped angrily beside the bed.

"Serenity Kaiba, get back _in _bed," Kaiba mumbled from where his face was buried in the soft white pillow.

"What is wrong with you?" Serenity demanded. "You are usually out of bed before I am."

"You've made me fat and lazy," Kaiba grumbled rolling onto his side and sighing.

Discouraged, Serenity walked over to the large, sliding glass door and opened it, allowing the crisp morning air to fill the bedroom. She frowned slightly as Kaiba just reached down, pulling the blanket to his shoulder and pulled it tighter around him. It was the fourth day of their honeymoon and Kaiba had been sick all of the day before. Serenity sat by the bed and nursed him that day, but she was having difficulties believing he was still sick. Never once had she had the flu more than one day.

Serenity finally just threw her arms up in the air, closed the curtain so her sick husband could sleep, walked through the glass doors, closing the door behind her and laid down on the cotton, padded hammock on the balcony. She stared in front of her, not focusing on anything specific as the rain bounced off the roof above her and the waves crashed against the rocks below her. She soon found herself particularly relaxed and actually enjoying herself. In no way shape or form was she sick of Kaiba, but she enjoyed being alone for the first time in nearly a week.

Serenity lay outside for nearly an hour before the cold began to seep beneath her jeans and jacket. She contemplated going inside, but quickly dismissed that idea when she noticed the lump in her side. It was the blanket she had left outside from the night before. It was cold at first but after a few moments it warmed up and Serenity felt herself slowly drifting back to sleep.

Kaiba didn't move at all for nearly an hour, until he was sure the sleeping pills he'd put in her drink that morning were in effect. Then he jumped out of bed and grabbed for his cell phone.

"Come and get me," he ordered sharply when they answered.

"Of course Master Kaiba," the voice replied, and hung up as Kaiba snapped his phone shut.

Kaiba looked down at his watch, _she should be asleep for at least twelve hours, that's plenty of time…_ Kaiba thought and got up and dressed. He then went outside, picking his sleeping wife up and laid her in the bed he had just exited. Then he undressed her, as he always did. How he enjoyed doing that. Sleeping or awake it was always a thrill.

He checked his watch again, it was 25 minutes later, _the driver should be here…_ Kaiba quickly covered up his partially naked wife and then went to start making the long trek down the stairs to solid ground again. He had a bit of business to attend to and he couldn't have his dear little wife interfering.

~*~*~*~*~

"Don't touch her!" Kaiba said sharply as the man went to grab for Serenity. The man quickly backed off and allowed room for Kaiba to pick his sleeping wife up. He laid her on a cot near the edge of the room and then returned to the other people standing in the room. "Everything's ready?" He asked. He watched as several people nodded and the other added the off yes. "You'll get paid, if this goes well, if it doesn't, you'll never work in this province again." Several people frowned but nodded. "Good, you all know what to do?" They nodded again. "Good, get on it, she'll be awake soon, we haven't got much time left." Kaiba watched as the 20 people before him scattered. Soon, the people began filtering into the room carrying boxes of all sizes. "Hide them, in the back shadows."

Kaiba walked over to Serenity as she began to stir slightly. Her eyelids moved slightly. "Get out," Kaiba whispered hoarsely to all of the workers. They quickly ran towards the entrance. Kaiba quickly followed them. "If I catch any of you spying, I'll have you killed, and if any of you catch anyone else, tell me and I'll pay you are large amount of money," Kaiba turned to leave and then paused. "And if you lie to me to get my money, I'll kill you."

Kaiba walked back just in time to see Serenity's eyes flutter open. She blinked a few times before raising her hands to her eyes and rubbing them gently. "You're awake…" she mumbled quietly in a tired voice. When she opened her eyes again things began to register. The stone roof and dimly lit room she was in. She squinted slightly at Kaiba. "You're awake… out of bed… and dressed. How long have I been asleep? Where am I?"

Kaiba placed two fingers on her lips, which immediately silence her. She sat up, not really noticing her lack of clothing until Kaiba other hand found the side of her stomach. "Where did-" she started to ask when Kaiba shook his head. Serenity frowned, confused. She didn't know where she was, how she had gotten there or where her clothes had gone.

She did know one thing though… that became obviously apparently only moments later as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed slightly as Kaiba smiled and held one hand out to her, which she accepted. She allowed herself to be pulled out of the particularly warm bed and into the particularly cold air.

Kaiba led her over to a shadowy part of the room, her eyes couldn't see very much, but she just followed until finally she was to cold to bare it much longer. "Seto, where are my clothes?"

"At home…" Kaiba said absently.

"Why am I not wearing them?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I took them off. I was hoping that since I undressed you… perhaps I could help you get dressed…" Kaiba said, flicking on light that illuminated the entire room.

Serenity gasped as the light came on and what stood before her registered entirely. The room sparkled with gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and every type of jewel or metal ever made lined one or another outfit before her. There were cases of rings and necklaces, earrings.

Serenity was snapped back into reality when Kaiba's hand moved from her hand to her shoulder. Smiling she turned around to face him. "You know I don't like how you flaunt your money around…" Kaiba just shrugged. "Why?"

"Can't I do something nice for my beautiful wife?"

"Good answer," Serenity smirked slightly. She slid her hands up to his shoulder, and slid them beneath his coat, pulling it down her arms. He just stood and allowed her to take it off, but he couldn't help but smile when the tiny woman slide the rather large coat over her thin arms, but he cringed slightly when she walked towards the dresses and it dragged on the ground.

After a while of Serenity's happy squeals and indecisiveness Kaiba decided to offer a little hint. "Don't put to much thought into it, you won't be wearing it long…"

"You seem to think you might be getting some action tonight," Serenity smirked slightly as she pulled a long, flowing white halter dress off the racks and walked over to Kaiba, sliding the coat off and handing it back to him, smiling as she slid it over her head. "I'm done."

Kaiba glanced over at all the jewelry, "You don't want any of that?" Serenity shook her head. Kaiba nodded and raised his hands to his lips, placed two fingers on either side of the inner part of his mouth and blew. A loud, sharp whistle rang through the cave and all of the workers came rushing in carrying several different items. Two people carried a table, and two more two chairs. Another brought out candles and the rest trailed out carrying food and drinks.

Serenity smirked slightly as five people came out carrying five large string instruments, "Tell me love… did you do something?"

Kaiba raised both his hands in the air, a shocked look on his face, "Do I really need a reason to do something nice for my wife?" 

Serenity just nodded and allowed herself to be led over to the table, she didn't seem convinced though. She was skeptic and particularly quiet for most of supper, taking small bites and chewing slowly. She didn't seem quite like herself. Kaiba just assumed the sleeping pills hadn't entirely worn off yet.

The sat, speaking quietly as the violins played softly in the background, setting the perfect mood. Kaiba didn't wanna rush her, but he was getting impatient as she took her small bites. Finally a smile spread across her face.

"What?" He demanded impatiently.

"Nothing dear," she said standing up. She shook her head quickly as Kaiba went to stand up. She walked over and stood in front of him, reached one arm up and undid the tie behind her neck, allowing the dress to fall to the ground.

Kaiba quickly scrambled to his feet, sliding his coat off quickly and wrapping it around her naked body. "Get out!" he yelled at all the people who were in the cave type room at the time. 

Serenity giggled slightly at her overprotective husband, "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I don't want people looking at my wife."

"What are you going to do if I ever decide I like someone else?" Serenity asked, allowing of side of the coat to fall off her shoulder.

"Kill them," Kaiba answered absent-mindedly.

Serenity's small smiled vanished. "I'm glad you like me that much hun, but that was probably the wrong answer… would you rather have me happy?"

"Do you know who you are talking to? I'll make the entire world miserable to get what I want if I have to."

Serenity was frowning now, "Definitely the wrong answer," she said, sliding her arms into the armholes of the jacket. "Take me back to the cabin." 

"Serenity I'm sorry…" Kaiba said grabbing her arm gently.

"I don't believe you," Serenity said angrily. "I know that's exactly what you'd do. You've got nothing to worry about mind you, but I still didn't like it, take me back."

"So much for sex in a hot spring," Kaiba mumbled, following her out the front door of the room and jumped in the limousine, telling the driver to take them back.

Things didn't go that well, but in the end Kaiba did get his sex in the hot spring. Serenity was cranky for the rest of the night, and actually made Kaiba sleep in the other room when she found out he'd put sleeping pills in her drink… that didn't last however. She ended up crawling into his bed halfway through the night as another thunderstorm rolled in and the thunder made her slightly uneasy. That's what she claimed anyway.

During the last three days of their stay in Canada things went well. On the fifth day Kaiba called his helicopter in and then spent most of the day flying over the mountains. Serenity took nearly three rolls of film worth of picture. They did land once, but a rather large, furry animal happened to stumble across their path only around 700 meters from the helicopter. It must have had cubs because Serenity and Kaiba where chased back to the helicopter, only making it due to Kaiba's long legs and particularly fast run. Several hundred dollars of damage was done to his helicopter, but he was much more worried about the cut Serenity had received on the side of her face.

On the sixth day, they went into a town called Banff. Serenity was absolutely thrilled to find more people that actually spoke Japanese. She was sick of not being able to understand a word anyone said. She bought almost everything she could find, including sweaters and hats for all her friends. Several ornaments for each, postcards, dream catchers, generally anything that looked pretty. She bought a nice pair of boxers that said "bear butt" on the back, with a picture of a bear for Joey. She got a CD with relaxing bird noises and such for Tea. Several packages of English duel monster cards for both Joey and Yugi. Kaiba ended up buying all the rest of the packages in search of the blue eyes white dragon in English. He had been furious several years earlier when he had found out they had made other copies of that card. For Gemeia she bought a cute little dress, a set of cute little pipes things, plus a little wooden chair and a huge moose stuffed animal that was at least twice the size she was. Mai was a bit more complicated. She ended up buying her a few hair accessories, a necklace with a wolf on it, and a small dream catcher to hang from her rear view mirror. Tristan just got two shirts and a sweater. She also bought several boxes of treats from one of the candy shops to share with everyone. 

On the seventh day the spent most of their time packing, stopping a few times to do one thing or another. At around five o'clock they had every thing packed and loaded into the limousine. Kaiba wasn't overly thrilled about having a large, stuffed moose sitting across from him. He noticed that it was exceptionally fuller on the ride back to the air base than it had been on the way. Serenity had had to buy another suitcase to fit most of the things she had bought for her friends, a large one.

"Tell me… why are we going to spend a week in Disney World?" Kaiba asked Serenity, who was dozing on his arms.

"I hear the parking lot is just as big, if not bigger, that's you're entire estate."

"That's impossible," Kaiba shook his head.

Impossible wasn't quite the right world. It was very possible and it was entirely correct. The parking lot was huge!

"Told you so," Serenity said, sticking her tongue out as she ran ahead to wait in line so she could get into the park which was ten times bigger.

"It could take a person years to go on every single ride in this place," Kaiba said, slightly in awe.

"That's why we needed a week dear," Serenity said, placing one hand on his cheek and kissing him gently.

"This isn't all we are going to do is it?" Kaiba asked, slightly worried.

Serenity smirked slightly, "I can only wonder what else you have in mind."

Kaiba just shrugged, "I'm a man on my honeymoon, what can you expect."

"Lots and lots of kisses," Serenity smiled, kissing him again.

"You know, a man should never be caught kissing a girl in public," Kaiba said, pulling away.

"I'd be incredibly insulted if you didn't though," Serenity said pouting slightly.

"I've never been very well known for doing what I'm supposed to though..." Kaiba said wrapping his arms around her once more.

"It's Mickey Mouse!" Serenity squealed, quickly running to the closest stand, throwing twenty dollar at them and taking the nearest autograph book and cool looking pen. She repeated the procedure multiple times throughout the week, not getting a new book every time, but squealing happily and getting their autograph. She spent another thousand dollars on souvenirs for her friends too. She purchased Joey nearly every bobble head in the whole damn place, nearly every hat as well. Gemeia got the cutest little sun glasses, they were black with red outline and you could flip Mini Mouse up and down so she covered the front. She took picture after picture, of everything she saw and insisted on going on Splash Mountain three times in a row on one day. 

"Let's go again!" Serenity squealed happily, pulling Kaiba into the fast pass lane.

"We've been on it twice already," Kaiba argued.

"This coming from the one who said he'd kill another guy if I liked them and not him. I won't like you if you don't go again."

"That's not a fair threat."

"Life isn't fair."

"That's not fair."

"Just shut up and let's go again, I didn't like that picture."

"That's just an excuse to make me go again."

"Of course it is," Serenity said, shoving him through the doorway. 

The day after that Kaiba got smart and didn't wear his business suit, he discovered a trick as well. If he takes his shirt off, he can get almost anything he wants from his little wife. He also discovered that she was nearly as protective as he was. Several fan girls seemed to recognize him from somewhere and came running up to him, waving books in his face and touching him. One of them tried to steal the shirt he was carrying as well; she went home with a black eye from Serenity. The others tried to gang up on her, Kaiba of course wouldn't allow that.

"This is my wife, Serenity," Kaiba said coldly.

"You're married… when did you get married?" they demanded.

"Less than two weeks ago, and I'm on my honeymoon now if you'll kindly leave us alone," Kaiba said, grabbing onto Serenity's hand and dragging her away, "we'll just be on our way."

"He's a lot better looking in person…" one of them whispered.

"But he really is an ass like they say."

Serenity didn't understand, but she latched herself onto Kaiba's arm and refused to let go for the next hour, she even dragged him over to get an autograph from Cinderella. 

The fourth day was slightly quieter. Serenity wasn't feeling overly hot because she was sun burnt and had a little too much fun the day before. They generally just walked around eating ice cream all day, trying out the games and winning little stuffed animals, which Serenity gave away over and over.

They stayed at the hotel on the sixth day. Lazing about, spending hundreds on room service, watching movies, doing this and that. Not the most interesting day, but the rest was accepted gratefully. Kaiba especially was getting tired, his days where usually long, but consisted mostly of sitting at a desk in front of a computer. All the exercise was wearing him out. Serenity noticed as well, in and out of bed, which is why she suggested a break.

On the seventh and final full day in North America they went to a water park. Serenity was overly impressed with the waves that came out of the side. They had them in Japan, but Serenity had never been able to afford anything like it before. She was having fun getting in trouble for doing trains on the water slides. She wasn't so impressed when the waves knocked her off her tube and she sent under the water and under several other people. Kaiba wasn't impressed either, he was seriously considered suing the company for everything they were worth.

"I'm okay," Serenity said as she coughed on more time.

"You could have died," Kaiba said angrily.

"Could have, but didn't, that's what counts," Serenity said placing her head on his chest and her hands on his hips. "Just stand still," Serenity said as another wave of dizziness came over her. 

After she got all the water out of her lungs, they retreated to the hot tub, where they sat for several minutes before getting out and wandering around the mall the was attached to the pool. She ended up buying for stuff for all of her friends. She bought a really nice bathing suit for Mai and another for Tea. She bought the cutest little blow up fish for Gemeia with a little sign on it that said "gone fishing". Joey and Tristan both got remote control boats; Serenity figured they could have some fun with those. 

"I want to get something for Mokuba," Serenity suddenly decided.

Kaiba didn't like that. He didn't like it when Serenity thought of Mokuba due to previous experiences. He was worried his younger brother would steal her back. He couldn't stand that, nor could he live up to his oath to kill anyone else she liked.

"What do you think we should get him?" Serenity asked, dragging Kaiba back out of his thoughts.

"Anything from you will make him happy," Kaiba said, a slightly edge to it.

Serenity sighed, "I know… it's got to be weird for him. Us getting married I mean," Serenity said.

"He doesn't like it if that's what you mean," Kaiba said and Serenity walked into a store with swords hanging all over the walls.

"I wouldn't be overly thrilling if you went and married my non existent sister either," Serenity said absently. "Actually, I'd probably kill her, or me, which ever chance came first."

"I don't think you have too much to worry about," Kaiba replied. "You haven't got a sister for one, and I could never live without you."

"Shut up," smiled, pointing at a sword on the wall. "Buy that one," she told Kaiba, who just nodded and pulled out his card.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaiba asked.

"Yup," Serenity said, almost sadly from where she stood in the door of their condo. "Can't believe my honeymoon is over…"

"I don't think things will change that much once we get home," Kaiba said, placing one hand on her hip.

"Yes they will, you'll always be at work, and eventually I'll have to get a job too and… I don't know," Serenity shook her head. "Ignore me, I'm just being stupid."

"If it's any consolation, I'll make sure I have time for you."

"But for how long? How long do you figure it will be before I'm just another one of your expensive toys that you put in the corner and ignore?"

Kaiba was slightly insulted, "I'm not going to do that," he argued.

"Promise?" Serenity said, spinning around and staring into his ice blue eyes. Kaiba nodded. "Say it," Serenity demanded.

"I promise."

"Good," Serenity said, kissing him gently. "Let's go home, I miss my bed." She smiled slightly walking down the steps and jumping into the limousine that was going to take them back to the air base where they would then head home.

**They sure do have sex a lot eh'? It's their honey moon, it's expected. I'm sorry I rushed it but… I just couldn't stand it lol. And I know Kaiba is totally out of character but that was the point. See Serenity has like dragged him out of his little dark problem thing he's got going on, and then when the Mokuba thing happens it's like wabahm and he's right back where he started. I promise it'll get better… anywho let me know what you think, good or bad but don't tell me it sux, when I say bad I mean like "kaiba was outta character" or "ur grammar sux" (even though that's be my ediotrs faults…) anywho, I still have one more fic to update before I can go to the party and I think Justin is loosing the battle with my pooch, he doesn't like to loose so he'll stop soon enough and get whiny lol, ciao guys**


	4. Odoroki

**All right… well as incredibly late as it is… here it is lol… I'm so sorry, and unfortunitly I can't promise updates on a certain date anymore now that I have… a life, and a job. When I first started these stories I genereally had one friend who occupied most of my time… that was occupied lol, now I have several and they occupy much more time because you can't sti em' down with a good playstation game and ignore them for several hours... lol Sorry riss, but ti's true. So yah, on top of having more friends, a job and a dog that still often needs walking… I'm kind of on a writers block thingy which is genereally why the end of this chapter really sucks and practically all talking. Anyway, I've come up with a new little twist for this fic which is going to make it longer for those of you who happen to like it and want it longer and I no longer hate it lol, now that all of that sappy crap is over… anyway… enjoy J J **

Odoroki

Serenity had a great time handing out all the gifts she'd gotten everyone the day after they'd returned. It was slightly difficult to talk to Mokuba, and give him his gifts and she found it slightly annoying that Kaiba was hovering just around the corner the entire time, making sure Mokuba didn't put any moves on Serenity. Serenity was fairly sure he wouldn't, and even if he did she was sure he'd stop if she said no. He loved her, and with love came respect.

Joey's reaction to his gifts was just hilarious. He lined all of his bobble heads up and ran along the table, trying to have the last one bobbling at the same time as the first one. Needles to say he didn't do it. The one time he was so nearly there Gemeia came along and knocked most of them down. He'd liked his other gifts too, but he'd been overly amused with the bobble heads.

Mai and Tea were so thrilled with their bathing suits that they dragged Serenity into Kaiba's pool just to try them out. None of the guys minded though, because they were particularly skimpy. Joey had tried to jump in with nothing but Mickey Mouse ears on, but Kaiba had, rather forcefully, objected. Mai had found it funny, Serenity was fairly sure she was forever damaged though… seeing her brother's penis made her a little queasy. It was after that, that they found out Joey had found Kiaba's 80 years old bottle of wine that had been kept in his armory.

"That wine was worth $2000!" Kaiba yelled.

"What good is wine if you aren't gonna drink it?" Joey demanded, hiccuping slightly.

"_I _was going to drink it!" Kaiba said angrily. "I hadn't intended on wasting on a mutt like you though!"

"Seto…" Serenity said in a warning tone from where she sat perched on the side of the pool.

"Don't you _Seto_ me," Kaiba said angrily as he stormed past her, chasing Joey so he could wring his throat. "I'm not a god damn dog."

Serenity had to shut the party down then. It seemed Kaiba's truce had been temporary. Very temporary. She wasn't overly pleased with him either. She spent the night playing video games with Mokuba. Over the last few years that had sort of become a hobby of the two young adults. Mokuba loved spending time with Serenity, as did she, but for different reasons. Serenity became slightly irritated when Mokuba let her win though.

"Hit me dammit!" Serenity said angrily.

"I'm trying," Mokuba lied, clicking the buttons he knew perfectly well didn't do anything.

"No you aren't," Serenity said, dropping her remote and pouncing on Mokuba, who was lying on his stomach in front of the TV, propped up on his elbows.

"Umph," All the air in Mokuba's lungs was forced out as Serenity snatched the remote from his hands and kicked her own butt.

"Hmph," she said, getting up and walking back to the couch, her nose in the air.

Just as she was about to sit down, she felt a large, feather pillow make contact with her back, she was thrown into the soft velvet couch, where she turned around, her mouth wide with shock.

"You little bastard," she said, grinning slightly as she grabbed for a pillow as well and swung it at him. The fought for nearly 20 minutes, Mokuba making sure not to hurt her and Serenity doing the best she could to hurt him. Then the inevitable happened, Serenity's pillow ripped open and the feathers went flying everyone. They both stopped for a moment and watched the feathers come floating down, then Mokuba smiled and swung his pillow again. Serenity follow suit, sending the rest of her feathers every where. She dropped her limp pillow case and the next time Mokuba's came at her she grabbed it and ripped the thin, silky cover open, reaching one hand into the pillow, pulling a large handful of feathers out and threw them at Mokuba's face.

"Why you little-," Mokuba mumbled, grabbing the pillow, throwing it up in the air and wrestling Serenity into a large pile of feathers.

Serenity stared up into Mokuba's bright blue eyes, and as she always did, felt that little spark that still remained light up inside her. She hated it when the situation ended up like this, she still felt for him in one way or another, but she loved him more as her brother in law than a boy friend now. She had changed in the three years she'd been dating Kaiba, and even more in the one year they'd been engaged. But she could never forget the months she'd spent with Mokuba. He'd been a much easier person to get along with, much easier to please, but that fact still remained that she loved Seto Kaiba, not Mokuba Kaiba.

"I can't do this," Serenity said, adverting her gaze from Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba sighed and hung his head for several moments, one moment too long. Just then, Seto Kaiba walked into the room. He couldn't see Mokuba or Serenity, who were hidden from the door way by the large velvet couch, but he saw the feathers and knew they were either in there or had just left, so Mokuba didn't bother trying to hide. He quickly stood up, rushing past Kaiba and then sliding down the rail and out the front door, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"What were you doing?" Kaiba demanded when Serenity stood up as well, from the very spot Mokuba had just come.

"You don't honestly think…?" Serenity asked, squinting slightly. Kaiba didn't say anything. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"It's not you I don't trust," Kaiba said, challenging her angry stare.

"It's Mokuba then…" Serenity said angrily. "You don't trust your own little brother?"

"I know he still wants you Serenity," Kaiba defended himself.

"So do I, but I also know he would never hurt me or do anything to me if I said no. Are you afraid someday I might agree?" Serenity said mockingly.

"I never said that."

"But you do think he'll try and make a move on me?" Serenity said, despite that fact Mokuba did, often, she would defend him. She knew she was the cause of any friction between the Kaiba brothers and she wanted, with all her heart, to fix it and if it meant lying, she would.

"I know he would," Kaiba said, getting angry.

"Maybe this won't work then," Serenity said slowly as she stopped and stood just before him. Serenity saw the fear rise in his eyes, and as much as she wanted to continue torturing him she decided not to. "Maybe I can't live here with you… if it hurts Mokuba that much and you don't even trust him anymore maybe it would be better if I lived with my brother and Mai… or even got my own place, you could always come visit."

"You don't honestly think that we could make a marriage work living in different homes do you?" Kaiba said, masking his fear with sarcasm.

"Anything's possible," Serenity said, turning sideways and sliding past him. "I'm going to go get a pillow and a blanket… I think I'll stay in here tonight." She said quietly as she walked away from him.

__

Two weeks… two goddamn weeks and we are already sleeping in separate rooms… Kaiba thought as he watched Serenity was away and the disappear around the corner leading upstairs to their bedroom. _I have to do something with Mokuba… get him married or something, just get him out…_ Kaiba shook his head. _I can't force my own brother out, I can't force him to do anything, and chances of him getting married are slim…_ Kaiba sighed and walked into the room, sitting down the red, velvet couch. He stared into the huge screen before him, not paying much attention to the blinking sign "game over" on the left side of the screen.

When Serenity came back she was wearing light blue pajama pants with different types of dogs all over them and light blue tank top that matched. She was wrapped in a thick, dark blue blanket and was dragging a heavy water pillow covered in a deep green pillowcase. She had pulled her long auburn hair back in a sloppy pony tail which was twisted every which way making it sloppy, but sexy. 

She didn't look at him as she entered the room, but he watched as she threw her blanket on the longer couch next to the one he was sitting one, used both hands to lift the heavy pillow onto the couch. But instead of making a suitable bed she walked over to him and climbed into his lap, like a little girl might do to her grandpa. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, leaning her shoulder against Kaiba's chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "I don't mean to make you and Mokuba mad at each other. I don't try to make him love me… but I can't just ignore him all the time."

Kaiba didn't say anything, just fiddled absently with the end of her hair, thinking about what she said. She wasn't really the cause of the problem. It was a choice the brothers had each made. Mokuba refused to entirely accept that fact Serenity loved Seto and Kaiba refused to trust his little brother around his wife because he knew Mokuba still loved her.

"It isn't your fault…" Kaiba finally said after several moments of silence. That sort of silence that is louder than any scream or shout. "Me and my brother have chosen to act like we do, it's not your fault that the choice has to do with you…"

"I can go live some where else…" Serenity offered, slightly reluctantly, scared he would accept.

"No," Kaiba said immediately, that was slightly reassuring for Serenity. "No, I definitely don't want that. We just have to… try and set Mokuba up with someone. He just has to move on." Kaiba struggled with the words.

"I know…" Serenity let her words trail off. They didn't say anything else and before long Serenity had fallen asleep in Kaiba's arms. He lifted her gently, and looked down at the things she had dragged down. He knew perfectly well that if her pillow and blanket weren't in her room in the morning she would have a fit. So he set her down gently on the couch, quickly took her pillow and blanket up to their room and then came back to retrieve her.

Kaiba watched as his little wife turned on her side and clutched the top of her blanket, sighing deeply before falling into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba walked, his head down and his hands in his pocket, the odd tear falling from his red eyes. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Why did stupid Seto have to mess everything up? He would take the thing Mokuba cared most for. He always did manage to get in the way one way or another.

Who was he kidding… that wasn't true at all. Seto was Mokuba's elder brother, and he was an awesome brother. Any time Mokuba needed help Seto would assist him, or save him, whatever he had to do. Kaiba was always willing to put anything on the line for Mokuba, anything and everything.

A thought suddenly hit Mokuba… would he still put anything on the line for him? If it came down to either him or Serenity, would he choose Serenity over Mokuba? The pain was unbearable, more because Mokuba knew he would. Seto was in love, something that didn't come easy to him. His passion for duel monsters and money would easily be overthrown for Serenity. Kaiba would do anything for Serenity, as would Mokuba.

That wasn't entirely true however. If Kaiba loved Serenity more than Mokuba he would have kicked Mokuba out by now, got him out of the way. It would only be the sensible thing to do. Kaiba saw Mokuba as nothing more than a threat now. Someone who wanted his girl, Mokuba had seen what Kaiba did to thieves. He didn't doubt in the slightest that Kaiba would have him killed if he somehow managed to steal Serenity's heart back.

Yet, some where deep down he still had faith in his older brother. Still believed that if he needed Seto's help he would come, that he would always be there to bail him out of any trouble he managed to get himself into. Once upon a time each other was all the Kaiba brothers had ever had and no matter how hard either of them tried neither of them could ever forget it. No girl, card, or game would ever permanently come between them. And Kaiba would never throw Mokuba out, not even if Serenity told him too.

Then again, if Mokuba hurt Serenity he might. He never would hurt her, but the fact still remained that if he ever did Kaiba would probably do more than throw him out. He beat him into a pulp, take all of his credit cards, make sure he never worked in Japan again, kill his dog and then throw him out. It wasn't like Kaiba to do things half ass. Simply throwing Mokuba out would still allow him a change of survival, probably even a half decent life. Before long he'd probably be CEO of some other major company, living in a huge mansion, all alone, turning into the next Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba felt a single drop of rain splatter on the back on his neck. He didn't try to find shelter, turn around, or anything that might keep him dry. He just continued to walk as the rain began to pour down on him. It wasn't until a small ball of ice bounced off his shoulder painfully that he looked up and noticed where he was. He saw a familiar swing set, and then looked down slightly, recognizing the large mucky puddle beneath one of the swings.

Mokuba looked down at his wrist and noted that he'd taken off him watch only several weeks before. The item that had allowed him and his older brother communicate whenever they needed to from where ever they were whenever they wanted too. One of Kaiba's more brilliant ideas. More than once when Mokuba had been little he'd used it to contact Kaiba to tell him several different things, whether it be what a card said, the location of a Russian satellite or anything else he'd needed to know.

Then Mokuba looked up and noticed three funnel clouds above the city. It was just like the first day Mokuba had ever seen Serenity. That's not entirely true, it was the first time he'd ever seen and _paid attention to her_. She'd been at battle city with her brother when they were both younger, but neither of them paid much attention to each other.

All he needed now was for his older brother to come and save him again. Mokuba sighed, realizing that Kaiba had no way of tracking him, he'd taken' every tracking device Kaiba ever had him wear off two weeks before the wedding. He didn't want to have to depend on Kaiba for anything, to interrupt their perfect marriage.

Mokuba sat down in the swing Serenity had fallen off of over four years before and placed his chest against his thighs, putting both hands on the back on his neck and just sitting, allowing the hail to pound down on his hard body. He didn't wince, or yell, he wasn't really even fully conscious of it, therefore then it magically stopped he didn't notice that either. The sound of the hail hitting the ground around him and throbbing pain in his body made it feel hardly any different.

It was several moments later that something did finally hit him however. He was no longer bathed in the light of the street lights just above the swing set. Mokuba studied the shadow on the ground just in front of him, trying to find out if he was in any sort of trouble and when neither he, nor the mysterious umbrella holder moved for several moments Mokuba decided to try his luck. He turned his head slightly to the side, he immediately recognized Kaiba's long white trench coat.

"Seto…" Mokuba said quietly, wincing slightly as he sat up and looked into his brother's shadowed blue eyes.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba replied, holding on hand out.

Mokuba hesitated, but only for a moment before he reached out and clasped onto Seto's hand, allowing him to pull him, rather painfully, to his feet.

"How'd you find me?" Mokuba asked as they walked towards the entrance of the park. Mokuba was slightly surprised to see Kaiba's 60 000 dodge Durango sitting near the gate. He loved the truck, and it wasn't much like him to take it out in the hail with funnel clouds in the sky.

"Lucky guess…" Kaiba replied, opening the passenger door and holding the umbrella so Mokuba could get it. Then he quickly ran around to the other side, opened the door, closed the umbrella and quickly shut the door before more hail managed to get into his truck.

"Why did you come and find me?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba pulled out and drove down the flooded street.

Kaiba didn't answer immediately. He just stared out the front window, driving slowly and cautiously. "I know… I know it might not seem like I care much anymore Mokuba… but I do." Kaiba said slowly, he wasn't much into the mushy fluff situations an older brother is supposed to have with his younger brother on several different occasions. He never really did have any of those conversations with Mokuba. Once in a while he would tell one guy or another if they hurt his little brother he'd have them castrated and then have their balls shoved down their throats and choked… but he wasn't really good with the 'I care' speeches. "I'm really sorry… about the way I've been acting, with Serenity and all. And I realize that it's hard for you, and I'm not making it any easier the way I'm acting… but I'm trying. I'm trying to love Serenity and still be the brother I'm supposed to be to you…"

Mokuba didn't say anything. He just let Kaiba's words sink in. So Kaiba did still care, that was comforting. Mokuba understood more now, and he realized it was hard for Kaiba to deal with a younger brother who loved his wife…

"It probably seems… like I don't trust you. Which, quite frankly I don't, but I'm trying to. I think, little brother, that if we both try we can make this work," Kaiba continued… before stopping and awaiting Mokuba's reply.

"We can try…" Mokuba said, one tear rolling down the side of his face. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I can't win against the stupid computer!" Serenity howled from where she was lying in front of the television screen, the remote to their xXx-box in her hand.

"Why don't you put it on easy then?" Kaiba asked from where he sat on the red velvet couch.

"Because I can beat the easiest one," she said angrily.

"So play the middle one."

"I can beat it too," she said, throwing her remote at the TV. Kaiba winced slightly as it made contact with the expensive, yet delicate flat screen.

"That TV wasn't free you know," Kaiba said, almost as if it was nothing.

"It's not like you can't afford another one Seto Kaiba," She said angrily, sitting up and looking at him. "Hey, get your but over here and play with me."

"No," he said in a flat, irritable tone.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Serenity said, angry as well.

"It's just a game…" Kaiba said, frowning slightly.

"Exactly," Serenity growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't know how to play…" Kaiba admitted slowly.

"All the better, I can kick your butt at least one thing."

Unfortunately for Serenity, it didn't work that way. Kaiba quickly figured out which buttons were which and unlike her, discovered the actual buttons to push to accomplish which move. Serenity just pushed random buttons and expected herself to get lucky, she almost always did against Mokuba and even when it wasn't working out for her, he usually let her win. Seto wouldn't do that, it was almost as if it were against his religion. If he could win, he would, at any cost possible.

"Oh what a pain," Serenity said, pouting slightly. "Where's Mokuba when a person needs him?"

"He's probably out getting in a fight with someone," Kiaba said, shrugging and standing up, easily pulling Serenity to her feet. Then wrapping on arm around her waist, kissing her gently.

"S'ok, this is more fun anyway," She smiled slightly, then stopped, her face paling slightly as she place one hand on her thin, flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba demanded immediately.

"It's nothing, I just stood up too quickly, a slight nausea," Serenity mumbled.

Kaiba was about to protest further when the phone on the table rang, he picked it up slowly.

"Seto Kaiba," he said, returning to his normal, moody tone.

"Mr. Kaiba, I was wondering if I could speak with you." A ladies voice replied.

"Talk," Kaiba said, slightly irritated.

"In person, please Mr. Kaiba," the voice was pleading, but Kaiba didn't care.

"Anything you have to say to me can't possibly be important enough that you need to see me in person," Kaiba said angrily.

"This is Officer Leigh speaking, Mr. Kaiba, I'm with the domino police department, and I really can't press the importance that we speak with you in person."

"What has my brother done now?" Kaiba asked, rolling his eyes slightly. "Stolen something? Broken something? Abused public property?"

"Unfortunately it's much more serious than that," she said, almost angrily. "If you would please just allow us to meet with you-"

"I said no!" Kaiba said angrily. "Anything you have to tell me can be said on the phone."

"Seto… who is it?" Serenity asked from where she now sat on the couch.

"The Police," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "If that's even who it is, how did you get this number?" Kaiba demanded suddenly.

"I told you, I'm with the Domino Police department. I really must insist that you allow us to come to your home and speak with you."

"I'm hanging up," Kaiba finally said after several moments of silence.

"No, please Mr. Kaiba, it's about your younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba… he's been murdered," she said slowly.

**Soooooo, wut did you think? Good, bad, delete?? I could re-write the ending when I'm in more of a mood to write if you guys would prefer it that way, but you generally get the idea. I was going to go through the entire writing of the murder, but I cam eup with a better idea which is going to be very difficult to write well… or write at all actually, but I think you guys will like it… especially all of those who like the entire A&E murder trial show things… it could be interesting…I'm gonna start watching that show so I can get things good just for you guys. SO if I make the chapters really good will you forgive if sometime they take me… like a month?? Lol I'll try to speed things up, I really am trying, but now I have a play station two and such… I'm just making excuses, I'm sorry… anyway, let me know what you think J J **


	5. Denile

**Okay… truth is I was struggling to write the funeral for like… the last two weeks and then decided… screw it and I'm not just posting it, I'll struggle with the funeral some more later lol, cuz I'm sure you guys want your updates, I know I get annoyed when it takes any longer than like 2 weeks lol. Truth is, I've never been to a funeral and I really don't know what they are like and I really have no idea how to have Kaiba react… anyway, read away lol, and please read the A/N at the end, I need ur guys help…**

Denile

"You're lying," Kaiba said into the phone, not really a command but a question, almost as if he were begging.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," the voice quivered slightly.

Kaiba wasn't even aware of Serenity who was pulling urgently on his sleeve, screaming his name as the just stood, his eyes looking forward, but not really seeing what was in front of him. He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. It wasn't true, Mokuba couldn't be dead, Mokuba couldn't die. Kaiba has promised to always protect him, to never let anyone hurt him. He'd always been there, just when Mokuba had needed him, how could he have possibly died.

_Because I was distracted,_ Kaiba thought to himself, _with that girl_. Kaiba glanced down at Serenity's worried face and felt his brow deepen as a sudden burst of hatred for the helpless female burst through him like a stampede. _No!_ he thought, immediately dismissing it, _no, I love her…_ Kaiba stood, fighting with his emotions for several moments, first not believe it, and then believing it and blaming it on himself, or Serenity, he fought several urges to pull his arm back and strike the girl who was all but his life. 

_What's wrong with me?_ Kaiba questioned himself, finally allowing the phone to drop from his white knuckles, falling to the floor. Kaiba moved his hand to his forehead, tilting his head forward slightly and staring at the floor. Kaiba head throbbed, it felt like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. Everything throbbed, he could feel line of pain forming just behind his eyes, from one temple to the other. White shots of blinding pain course through his pulsing temples.

Between the beating white pulses, Kaiba noticed Serenity grab for the phone that seemed to slowly fall to the ground. It hit the tip of her fingers, and bounced further away from her eager hand, her other arm reached out quickly, latching onto the long, thin antenna. She quickly fumbled with the phone from where she was now positioned on her knees, pressing it urgently to her ear.

"Who is this?" She demanded forcefully.

"Is Mr. Kaiba alright?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Serenity shrieked.

"This is the Officer Leigh ma'am, I'm with the domino police department," the woman repeated herself for Serenity.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked quickly, "Is anything wrong?"

"What relation do you have to the Kaiba's ma'am?"

"I'm Seto's wife, and Mokuba's sister in law, why?" Serenity asked even more hurriedly.

"Mrs. Kaiba, we would like to speak with you in person," the voice suddenly said quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Serenity demanded.

"If we could just come to your home and have a few moments of your time…" the voice trailed off.

"Of course," Serenity said quickly. "Is it important?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll be right over."

"Yea, of course, please hurry!" Serenity said, clicking the phone shut and then standing up to look at Kaiba. Something was wrong, something terrible must have happened to have put Kaiba in the state he was in so very quickly. _Was Kaiba Corp. robbed?_ Serenity though, just throwing ideas everywhere. _That cant be it, he would be doing more that just standing there, perhaps… Mokuba…_

"Seto?" Serenity said urgently, grabbing his un-occupied hand. "Seto what's wrong? What's wrong with Mokuba?" Serenity's eyes widened slightly as Kaiba yanked his hand back, replacing it to his side, not even looking at her. "Seto…" Serenity said quietly, biting her bottom lip. "Seto tell me what's wrong… please…" tears began to form in Serenity's eyes as Kaiba just stood, not even glancing at her, hardly breathing.

Then the doorbell rang and Kaiba looked up as the melody rang through out the five story house. His hands both lowered to his sides and he glared at the door, thinking for a moment before striding towards it, nearly running into Serenity who had to quickly jump out of the way of the preoccupied man to avoid being clobbered right into.

Serenity whimpered slightly from where she was now positioned on the floor as a wave of slightly nausea came over her, it quickly passed however and Serenity rose to her feet and ran out the door her angry husband had just left. Though, he wasn't on the stairs however, so he must have gone in the other direction, to his room or something. Serenity however, was eager to find out what was going on and decided to pull at Mokuba to get to the first floor faster.

Placing the long, polished railing in the groove between her butt cheek and the beginning of her leg, just as Mokuba had taught her, Serenity steadied her balance and lifted her feet sending her sliding gracefully down the wooden banister. She flew off the end of it onto the second floor, nearly falling as another wave of nausea over came her and then made a made dash for the end of the hall where the final banister started. This one was slightly more complicated because it curved down spirally into Kaiba's ballroom like entrance room.

Serenity could see out of the corner of her eyes as the butler invited the police into the room. She continued to concentrate on her sliding though, finally flying off the end doing a nice little side step move Mokuba had taught her she should do if she ever landed on the side of her foot. She practically slid right in front of the police, unable to get any grip with just her socks, panting slightly quickly motioned her arm into an area that often sufficed as a seating area in the large room.

"What's wrong?" Serenity quickly asked as the sat down.

"You might like to sit-"

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Serenity shrieked, much louder than she had intended.

"It's about your brother in law, Mokuba Kaiba," the female officer said slowly.

"Yes, I gathered that by Seto's reaction, what's wrong with him? He's not hurt is he? In Jail?"

"He's been murdered…" the woman finally said.

The air Serenity had been breathing suddenly seemed un motionless in her throat is the words were spoken. Tears appeared in her eyes and she acknowledged what the officer had just said. Her knees were suddenly weak and hardly able to keep her standing, she felt two strong arms wrap around her upper body as they finally collapsed and she gave into her tears and allowed them to flow. But only for several moments did she allow for this to happen before she tore herself away from whoever it had been and forced herself to move towards the stairs one foot at a time.

Kaiba needed her, he would need her support, her love, he would need her more than she needed him. Mokuba was his little brother and once upon a time the only think Kaiba care for even slightly. But Serenity's knees still wouldn't support the emotions that were running wild through her body. She forced her hands to assist, going up the stairs as fast as she could on her hands and knees, blinded by tears.

Up the first flight of stairs, stumbling drunkenly down the hallway to the second flight of stairs, coughing hysterically as she forced herself to run down the second hallway, choking on the phlegm building up in her throat she climbed the third stairs case. Serenity limped down the fourth hallway due to an injury she had caused herself climbing the third stair case until she finally made it to the end of the never ending hallway and glared hatefully up the last stair case, which was the last obstacle in her way to getting to where she wanted to be. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins for the first four floors was now gone and she felt her eyes dropping heavily, begging to be shut and allowing her to sleep, to escape the nightmare she was now living.

"I…" her voice trailed off as she lifted her left foot, placing it on the first step. "Have…" she said again, choking slightly as she lifted her second foot, placing it on the second stair. "Help…" she said, he knuckles turning white as she went up two more stairs. "Ahh…" the pain in her ankle caused her to fall to the stairs, finally going unconscious from all the pain she had afflicted upon herself.

"Me…" Kaiba said quietly from the top of the stairs, his white coat flailing slightly he looked down at the young girl, contemplating going to help the now unconscious beauty. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself, almost disgusted. _I am just standing here, watching my wife torture herself to try and help me…_ that was the end of the argument. Kaiba quickly climbed down the stairs and picked up his unconscious wife, carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs and laying her in their bed.

Kaiba kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, leaning again the head stand and pulling Serenity onto his lap, leaning her limp body on one arm and studying her blotchy face. He wiped some of the excess tears from her face with his thumb. He clenched his teeth tightly, fighting his own emotions, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry… Kaiba watched as Serenity stirred slightly and then he eyes opened slowly.

"Seto…" her voice trailed off as she tried to raise one weak arm. She was trying to be strong, but her eyes betrayed the pain she was really experiencing, Kaiba couldn't help it as his expression softened slightly and his throat tightened, couldn't cry…. Wouldn't cry… Serenity's eyes watered up again as she remember why she was in the state she was, Kaiba felt his own eyes glaze over as his emotions betrayed him.

Mokuba was his little brother, his only little brother, his entire reason for existing for his entire life until he met Serenity and the two shared the privilege. Mokuba was gone, his little brother was dead. Kaiba pulled Serenity tighter into his arms, swearing within his mind never to let it happen again but for now, he could cry, he would cry… and he did.

~*~*~*~*~

"Yes Master Kaiba?" a young girl asked as she entered the office of the 26-year-old CEO.

"Find me a number for the American Government, I want to speak with someone who will be able to tell me who's the best and how to get a hold of them," Kaiba said, starting out the window of his of his office, the back of his large office chair facing his young secretary.

"Yes Master Kaiba," The girl said, backing out of the room and closing the door quietly.

Kaiba was determined to find Mokuba' murderers, determined to find them and make their lives living hell. He didn't want them to go to Jail, or be put to death, he wanted them worked to death, as painfully and cruelly as possible. He wanted it slow, or perhaps have them eaten by some savage beast, several savage beasts, watch as they got ripped into pieces, as the great Siberian tigers played tug of war with their arms and devoured their heads. 

It was a pleasant thought, but it Kaiba was to be practical he knew it wouldn't happen, but he was determined to find the killers and determined to have the put into the worst jail in the world for as long as they lived. Kaiba pictured an average height man with a shaggy brown beard, littered with gray hairs and a semi bald head, missing one eye, all bloody and scared, hands blistered and bleeding as they move 3000 pound boulders with their hands. Yes, that would be pleasing as well, though unlikely in Japan. 

Perhaps he could have them sent to some poor country, the lowest rank he can get them, fighting for food, starving to death. Kaiba watched as they picked corn in the scalding summer sun, their children throwing rocks at crows and their older daughter being raped by the soldiers and they slowly rotted away to nothing. It was appealing, but not nearly so as the lions ripping them to pieces. 

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk slightly as he thought such thoughts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kaiba was feeling very irritable, he didn't like being interrupted, especially not now. "What?" he asked, purposely making his voice sound as un inviting as possible. 

"There's a phone call for you on line 1 sir," the girl squeaked quickly, waiting for him to wave her off, which he did quickly to her relief.

"What?" he demanded into the receiver after spinning in his chair and picking up the phone.

"So sorry Master Kaiba, but it Serenity. She hasn't gotten out of bed since you left and she doesn't eat much, what she does eat she throws right back up, we wonder what you wish us to do…" she female voice of one of his maids said into the phone.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kaiba demanded. "I'm not a doctor!"

"Do you wish us to take her to the hospital sir?" the maid asked.

"My personal doctors and ten times better than those lousy excuses for medical people. Call them," Kaiba said, about to hang up when the maid spoke again.

"Sir, they suggest you come home as soon as you can, they believe there to be more going on with Serenity that we can tell."

"She's depressed, that's all, she'll get over it," Kaiba said almost angrily.

"Sir, please-"

"I'm on a business trip woman, I cant just come home because my wife is crying," Kaiba was getting impatient.

"Let me talk-" a quiet voice in the background said.

"No, Mistress Kaiba you mustn't-"

"Give me the fucking phone Marie!" Serenity said angrily. "Where are you?" Serenity demanded angrily into the phone.

"I don't really see why you think you need to know my every move," Kaiba said dryly.

"Mokuba's funeral is tomorrow Seto and no ones seen you for three days! No one knows where you are or if you are even alive anymore! There are rumors going around that you killed yourself! What am I supposed to do?" Serenity asked, more desperately this time.

"Go to the funeral, cry some more, lye in bed and wallow in your self pity, do whatever the hell you want, I've got work to do," Kaiba said, lowering the phone towards the receiver.

"Kaiba you can't hide in your work forever!" Serenity screamed into the phone, but then the other line went silent. Serenity threw the phone angrily at the ground, hearing a satisfying crunch that quickly went away as Serenity began crying again. She didn't know what to do anymore, Kaiba was gone, in America is what one of his agents had told her, and he was apparently not coming back for the funeral. He had done nothing but work since he found out, he hardly slept for the three days he had at least stayed in the country. He hardly ate, barley communicated with Serenity at all, he was like a Zombie. When he was home all he did was sit at his desk with his eyes glued to his computer. He pushed Serenity away, further and further away, so away that in the last six days when he did sleep at home he's slept on the couch in his office rather than in their bed with her. He was quickly falling into a depression that, if Serenity didn't hurry, he would never come back out of.

~*~*~*~*~

'You can't hid in your work forever!'

_I'm not hiding,_ Kaiba thought to himself. _I'm not even actually doing work_… he tried to convince himself, which wasn't entirely true. He had flown to the other side of the world for a conference, trying to convince the United States that they needed their own Kaiba Corp. in their country. The general idea was that someone else would run it, but would have to follow all of his rules. The Americans called in franchising, Kaiba considered it a half decent reason not to go to the funeral as well. He didn't think he could bare it, and there was the slightly chance that he may in some way shape or form be unable to disguise his grief with Mokuba's pale body in front of him and he couldn't risk his reputation.

Kaiba suddenly felt a pang of regret for hanging up on his wife. She was only trying to help him and he just continued to push her further and further away. Kaiba suddenly felt a great urge to wrap his arms around his little wife, the only living thing he cared for anymore. To kiss her soft lips and runs his fingers through her long auburn hair. Her smiling face was suddenly picture in his mind, he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, then a picture of Mokuba and Serenity playing their xXx box came to his mind. His smile quickly faded as thoughts of Serenity were replaced by thoughts of his late brother.

Kaiba felt the anger arise in his, and even more so when another knock came at the door. "What?!" Kaiba nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry Master Kaiba, but your wife is on the phone sir…" the girl said, not even opening the door this time.

Kaiba shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply before picking up the phone and placing it to his ear. "What?" he said dryly.

"Seto… I'm sorry…" Serenity's trembling voice said.

Kaiba felt his barrier quiver slightly as Serenity's singing voice apologized. For the last four months he had seen her every day, he'd watched her cry, and watched her as she was angry, and happy and excited. He missed her smiling face more now that he ever had before. Since Mokuba had passed away he often felt himself wanting her more and more that they were apart, she filled some of the vast gap that he now possessed.

"I-… please come home…" she said quietly, and then she was silent. All Kaiba could here on the other side of the phone was her trembling breath as she awaited his answer, fearing he would say no. Kaiba heard Serenity choke slightly as she tried not to cry more as he continued to sit silently, considering what she said. "Please… at least tell me…" she didn't continue.

"I still love you," he said quietly after several more moments of ackward silence. Kaiba heard Serenity exhale slowly and then heard a loud thump, a crash as the phone hit the floor and the maid scream.

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked urgently, sitting up straight in his black leather chair. "Serenity!" he said more urgently as he heard the maid yell something about 911 and then the other line went dead. Kaiba procrastinated no longer, he clicked his laptop shut, stood up and strode out the door, yelling something at the young girl at the desk near the door to his office about phoning the military base and having his helicopter prepared and that he was going home.

"But sir, you have a conference in 45 minutes," the girl tried to say, but Kaiba strode right past her, concentrating wholly on Serenity.

~*~*~*~*~

"Mistress Kaiba, I really wish that you would reconsider!"

"I am not going to miss my brother in laws funeral just because I'm tired and depressed!" Serenity said angrily, pulling out a long, lacey black dress from her closet. She felt her eyes water slightly as she pulled the dress over her head, she stopped, leaning against the wall for a moment as she fought with her emotions again. Her eyes hurt like hell, she had to squint wherever she looked from crying to often and not getting enough sleep or food. She didn't know what was wrong with her but it seemed that everything she ate just wouldn't stay down, but that wasn't a new thing, it had been like that before Mokuba had died.

The doctors had told her that she really should be going, she shouldn't even have gotten out of bed. But she had, and she was determined to go to the funeral, weather Kaiba came or not. Mind you, if he didn't it would take a lot whole hell of a lot to make Serenity even remotely pleased with him again.

Serenity studied her appearance in the mirror as she tied up the front of the dress, it seemed almost too slutty for the occasion, as some amounts of her cleavage could be seen, not that she really even had the much. She sighed, yanking one last time on the strings before double tying the bow and then turning around, doing the same with the laces just above her tail bone, it would have to do. It didn't really matter what she looked like, it was a funeral, not a party. Serenity took one last look in the mirror, contemplating doing something with her hair but decided to leave it down despite it's slightly shaggy look.

Serenity walked towards the door to her bedroom, opening it slowly, doing all she could to keep herself from crying yet again. She walked slowly down to the end of the hall and down the stairs even slower. Any fast movements would cause her to lose control of her emotions, though the slow ones didn't seem to help to much for she just had more time to think about everything. 

Serenity bit down on her bottom lip hard as she could possible do without shedding blood to stop herself from collapsing right their into a heap of hysterical sobs yet again. She choked slightly as a single tear managed to escape the pool that filled her eyes. Finally, on the flight of stairs leading from third floor to the second she lost control, slamming into the wall and sliding down it, her arms wrapped around her head and she cried again. 

"Why… why Mokuba?" she asked herself quietly in between sobs. "How could someone do that to Mokuba?" Serenity felt a rage within her rise, like a flame to gas. Serenity's emotions bounced from angry and sad, from grieving Mokuba to contemplating murder herself. She loved Mokuba, everyone loved Mokuba. He had been sweet and kind to everyone, never mean, how could someone kill him?!

Serenity's crying ceased slowly, but she had given herself a headache from breathing so quickly. Breathing deeply several more times Serenity slowly rose to her feet and began walking down the stairs again, this time with more speed. 

**You know, I'm realising as I sit here typing this tha ti never got it edited… my bad guys lol, have it anyway, if it's so bad you can't understand it, just let me know and I'll get it edited and re-post it… probably will anyway, but have it for now anyway. Okay, now I need your guys' help. I really have no idea what happens at a funeral, like what they say and crap like that and I really have no idea how Kaiba should react to this… SO I concentrated mostly on Serenity in this chapter… I need your guys' help for the rest… for those hove been to a funeral, let me know what happens… like what the priest talk about and what the family usually babbles about and generally exactly what happens, in detail preferable (if you can…) and then… I also wanna know what you guys expect from Kaiba so I can mutilate it and do the exactly opposite lol… no, I just wanna know because I'm not entirely sure what to do with him… ugh I'm so confused…**


	6. Deadly Mistakes

** I dedicate this chapter to concrete Angel by martina mcbride… if you haven't heard it… download it and listen to it while you read this chapter! YOU"LL CRY! You'll probably cry anyway… I almost did and I wrote it!! It's so sad… my editor gave this chapter like two thumbs WAY WAY up… when I asked how it was I got an 'this is AWESOME! Way better than I coulda done" soo… lol I hope you guys think so too! It was soooo hard to write! Without concrete angel… I couldn'ta done it… so anyway… enjoy and I'm sorry if I make you cry!!

Deadly Mistakes

Upon the roof of the church, the rain could be heard splattering. It seemed to Serenity that even Mother Earth herself was mourning for Mokuba. Serenity sat in the very front of the church, not daring to look up towards Mokuba's casket, and she had refused to go to the showing. She didn't want to see him dead. This wasn't the way she wanted to remember him. She wanted to remember him alive, and smiling.

"We are gathered here today to grieve the loss of a great friend, Mokuba Kaiba. He was a loving brother, and a great friend," the priest spoke.

A solitary tear escaped Serenity's wet eyes and she felt Joey's hand place itself upon hers. Serenity bit her bottom lip to stop herself from sobbing yet again. Everything was blurry; all she could see was the light flickering of the candles surrounding the casket. It wasn't fair, why Mokuba? He was the nicest person she'd ever met, and he would never have done anything to hurt anyone.

The priest continued to preach and Serenity felt herself getting angry as she clung to Joey's arm. What gave him the right to speak about Mokuba? He didn't even know him, it was stupid. Kaiba should be up there, talking about his brother… but he wasn't even there, not even in the building. He was missing his own brother funeral just because he was work obsessed and didn't want to admit that he was sad.

"And now we ask for the family and friends to come up and speak on behalf of Mokuba…" The priest said, looking around the room, waiting for someone to stand up.

"Go Serenity…" Joey said, shoving her gently.

"I…" Serenity said quietly before obediently getting to her feet, Hikari immediately followed suit and followed her to the front, sitting down beside Serenity's feet as she stood behind the podium, her head hanging. She, Hikari, too knew what had happened, and she grieved for the loss of her master. "I…" Serenity's voice trailed off, she couldn't see, she didn't know what to say. She kept hoping Kaiba would come bursting through the door, wrap his arms around her, comfort her, and help her come up with words to express how she felt. She waited… but he never came, she continued to wait, completely silent, staring at the door through her eyes filled with tears. Then she sighed, giving in to the fact that he wasn't coming. She looked up, wiping her eyes quickly on the back of her hand and sniffing slightly as she began to talk.

"Mokuba was my best friend, my brother. I love him… he did so many things for me… for everyone. He loved life… he loved everyone. I don't think he was ever mean to one person, in his entire life. I say this, because compared to his cold hearted brother who didn't even show up for his funeral… it really shows who the stronger person was. When the Kaiba brothers… were younger their parents died and they were forced to live in a orphanage, where all the had was each other, and then Seto Kaiba challenged a rich man to a game of chess, saying he had to adopt them if he won, which he did. He rescued himself and his little brother from the horrors of living in an orphanage, with two changes of clothes and a cheap education. Together, they over came even the even worse horrors of an abusive father. Seto watched over his younger brother, cared for him, somehow managed to turn him into the caring man he was. They loved each other... they had no one but each other. People used to walk down the street and be able to talk about the Kaiba brothers, of how they'd been through so much together, and how despite Seto's rather mean demeanor, he continued to care for his brother, and only his brother." Serenity knew she was supposed to be talking about happy times, but she couldn't help it. 

"And then I came along," she started crying again and Joey quickly rushed to the front. "And I broke them up! I- I didn't mean to I'm so sorry Mokuba!" She collapsed beside the mourning lab. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to be like this! Why did you have to leave me here?!" she shrieked, sobbing into Joey's shoulder. "I did this! I'm the reason your stupid brother isn't even here! It's all my fault!"

"No, no shhhhh- it's not your fault Ren," Joey comforted her. "You didn't kill him. You didn't want this to happen." Serenity allowed Joey to help her back to her seat and the priest headed back for the podium but was suddenly stopped by the snapping, growling lab. "Hikari!" Joey snapped. The dog didn't listen. Rather she went back to Mokuba' casket, placing her paws on the edge and looking down at him before raising her muzzle and howling loudly. It was eerie as the dog continued to howl, grieving her lost master. Her best friend, Mokuba had meant too much to everyone.

"Hikari…" Serenity said quietly, sometimes she didn't realize how much she loved him too. Just like everyone else, simply thought of her as some dog that loved everyone. But no, Hikari was going to miss him more than everyone else for a dog was capable of ten times the love any human could have for another being. Serenity picked up the front of her dress and walked over to the dog who was now sitting in front of the casket, her teeth bared at anyone who came within 10 feet of the casket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey demanded grabbing her wrist and Serenity continued to walk towards the snarling dog that was now standing, the hair on her back raised.

Serenity twisted her wrist free and continued to walk towards the snarling lab whose tail was between her legs, she kneeled before her, tears still escaping her eyes and wrapped one hand around her muzzle and the other around her neck. Hikari immediately settled down and allowed Serenity to comfort her. Next to Mokuba, Serenity was the closest to Hikari. "Its okay baby, it's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you…"

~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba sat outside the building, headset attached to his ear as he listening to what was going on inside. He couldn't go in though. Especially not after Serenity's little speech and Hikari's loving performance. It was true; he was a heartless bastard who wouldn't even go to his own brother funeral. Everything she said was true, she was always right. 

She and Mokuba had deserved each other. Not once had Mokuba ever caused any sort of pain to her, not on purpose, not when he could have easily fixed it. Mokuba was always there, always willing to do everything he had to do to make her happy. Then he, Seto, had come along, and taken them away from each other, causing the only two people he cared for pain. Serenity would have been happier with Mokuba and Mokuba with her. Kaiba could have survived being alone, until Serenity had come along he hadn't really know any different, besides having Mokuba round.

Though as much as Kaiba loved his brother, he had never been the kind of companion Kaiba needed. He had always needed protecting, and caring for. Not often had they ever gone out and just had fun together. Especially not in the last several years… since Serenity had come along. But it wasn't her fault, she didn't ask for them to both fall in love with her. Their conflicts were their own, and mostly Kaiba's fault. Because he was scared Mokuba would steal her back from him. It was his own selfishness and lack of trust that was making him feel as lousy as he was.

Have you ever known anyone that has died, and would have been willing to give up anything and everything to just say one last thing to them? Mokuba and Seto had not parted on good terms. They hardly spoke to each other anymore. They were no longer the loving caring Kaiba brothers. And Seto would give up the world to have that back. He thought of one night before he and Serenity had gotten married, and that she had said to him.

_"You shouldn't go to bed with things unsettled Seto," she warned._

"He'll be there in the morning to deal with," Kaiba had said absently, throwing his shirt on the floor.

"This time he might be, but what if someday he isn't Seto? What if one day he isn't there anymore? Won't you regret no having said you were sorry?"

"He'll always be there in the morning; he hasn't got the balls to go anywhere."

"People can't always choose where they go Seto. I really think you should go and settle this now."

"Just forget it Serenity, it really isn't your problem."

He had told her she was wrong, again, just like he always did. But she was always right in the end, this time more than ever. If she chose to accept him again, he would tell her that, and every night, without failing he would tell her he loved her. He would never make that mistake again.

But what had been done had been done and knowing for the next time didn't stop him from regretting it now. Never before had he imagined a life without Mokuba, a life where he wasn't there in the morning to be all happy and always say 'good morning' in a cheerful voice, as if he really meant it. Kaiba's thoughts wandered back to some more of Serenity's wiser words.

_"Why is he always so fucking cheerful in the morning?" Kaiba demanded._

"It's a choice Seto," Serenity explained. "Life is full of choices, you can choose to be happy in the morning, or you can choose to be a grouch, Mokuba chooses to be happy, you choose to be a grouch. It's like I said, it's all a choice."

"You can't just choose your mood," Kaiba argued.

"Yes you can. Why are you angry right now Seto? Because Mokuba made you mad last night, right? Now unlike you Mokuba isn't going to allow those bad feeling to carry on to another day, a fresh day where nothing bad has happened yet. You really need to lighten up…"

Kaiba had always felt her little speeches were more like little sermons and she preached the difference between good and bad to him, trying to change him. But never once did she try to change him, she accepted him for exactly who he was, gave little suggestions, but didn't complain if he didn't comply. Simply moved on with life… as if that was her choice. She chose not to be angry about the fact Kaiba wasn't perfect… yet she was still convinced he was.

_"Smile," Serenity suggested._

"Why?"

"Because, it makes you more appealing."

"I'm not appealing to you unless I smile?" Kaiba asked, slightly angered by that.

"Oh no, of course you are!" Serenity said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "You are perfect, and I love you just the way you are."

Why was she so good to him? He didn't have anything for her, except for money perhaps. But he was mean, cold, and lived to work, not love, but yet, knowing all this, she willingly married him.

_"Why do you do all this for me?" Kaiba asked as he sat down at the dinner table to his favorite meal, cooked by his two favorite people. "I don't do anything for you guys, I'm not even pleasant."_

"We love you just the way you are," Serenity said, placing a plate in front of both Kaiba and Mokuba. "Just having you around is good enough."

Mokuba nodded in agreement, "You do a lot more than you think…" his voice trailed off teasingly.

Kaiba heard the priest announce something about the ceremony being over and he quickly removed the headset and wiped the tears off his face, pressing a button on the door and instructing the driver to take him around the corner so no one could see them.

"Don't you want to wait for Mistress Ser-" the driver began.

"I said drive!" Kaiba yelled and the limo immediately began moving forward and turning around the corner.

Kaiba watched through his window as the people filed out of the church and formed two aisles on either side of the wet sidewalk, wet umbrellas up and awaiting the casket to come out. Kaiba watched, his tears sliding down his cheeks as his brother's casket was carried out of the building, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yami and Ryou carrying it, Hikari walking slowly beside them. There was supposed to be six people… he was missing. He watched them slide it into the black Hearse and saw Hikari jump into the vehicle as well then looked back at the church and saw Serenity standing on the steps, the rain pouring down upon her small body, and she just watched. As the car drove away, rather then heading for a vehicle like everyone else she turned around and went back into the now deserted church. Kaiba watched as Joey made to follow her but everyone else stopped him, shaking their heads and saying something to him. Joey just nodded picked up his little girl, walking to his own car.

Kaiba waited for everyone to leave before getting out of the limo and walking up to the closed church doors, opening one slowly and entering the building quietly. Serenity sat on the window sill, watching the rain droplets through the clear parts on the stained windows, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Kaiba didn't know what to say to her. He didn't really want to talk; he just wanted her familiar body in his arms. He wanted something familiar, something to remind him of better times. He wouldn't be at all surprised if she rejected him; actually, he more or less expected it, sort of hoped for it. 

Little did he know, she knew he was there, she'd heard him come in, and without even having to see him, she knew it was him. She didn't want to talk to him though. She was too angry, and afraid she'd say something she would regret. So she waited for him to make the first move, doing her best to keep her anger contained long enough to do so. She waited, just staring out the window, her teeth clenched tightly, finger nails digging into the palm of her hand.

When he didn't say anything, she finally chose to speak, keeping her tone as calm as possible. "What do you want?" she demanded, refusing to look at him. When he never spoke she turned to look at him, surprised to see his eyes slightly red. "How could you possible step into this church?" Serenity felt her hardly contained anger escape its cage and rise within her. "How could you possible come into the church after you miss your brother's funeral and even considering speaking to me?" she demanded, her eyes flashing angrily.

Kaiba didn't say anything, he didn't glare at her, nor did he apologize though. Just stood with a sad sort of confused look on his face. Serenity felt small amounts of pity for him. She knew what he was going through wasn't easy. Before she had come along Mokuba was the only person he loved, they'd been through so much together, and now Mokuba was gone. A large chunk of Kaiba's life was gone, his past now seemed empty, completely pointless. He felt his future was lacking meaning as well, what was the point in living without Mokuba?

Serenity suddenly felt bad, why was she just adding to his stress? Why was she adding to his problems? His brother was dead and she was purposely causing him even more pain. But she couldn't help it; he hadn't shown up to Mokuba's funeral and that was hardly forgivable. She slid off the window sill and walked over to him, standing just before him. "I'm… I'm staying at Joey's for awhile…" she allowed her voice to trail off before walking over to the door. She opened it slowly and turned to look at Kaiba who was just staring at the floor in front of him before leaving and closing the door entirely. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes again as she opened her black umbrella and stepped out into the storm and began walking towards the apartment Joey and Mai shared. It was quite a ways away, but she thought perhaps a good walk would make her feel better, either that or give her a cold and another reason to stay in bed and sleep her life away.

**

Kaiba couldn't stop her. He couldn't bring himself to do anything. She was right, again, of course she was. He had no right coming into the church, being within a 100 meter radius of her either. He'd missed his own brother's funeral; he was like dirt, lower than dirt. Kaiba had now official earned his reputation as a heartless bastard and no amount of flattery or gifts would get him out of this one.

How could his life go from being so perfect to so… horrible? Mokuba was dead, and Serenity had left him… what reason did he have left to live? Even if Serenity ever did come back to him, it wouldn't be the same. He would never be the same. Life just had no meaning left.

With all that decided Kaiba stood up straighter, squared his shoulders and exited the building and walked over to the limo, jumped into the back seat and instructed the driver to take him home. He had something he needed to do, and he had to do it now, before he hurt anyone else.

All his life had been spent hurting other people to benefit himself or his brother. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something about it, he was sick of being, mean and cruel and heartless. And he didn't want to be alone; loneliness was the cause for his bitterness in the first place. He'd rather be dead than have to live through that again.

Kaiba got out of the vehicle as it pulled up in front of his door. He walked slowly over to his door step to get under the shelter of his porch before turning and watching his limo drive away. He looked around his yard sadly. The flowers dance in the breeze as the rain fell lightly upon them. The wind whistled as it played happily in the branches of his cherry trees. Why had he never stopped to admire his beautiful yard before? He paid people thousands of dollars a year to keep his yard nice looking, but he never benefited from it. Why? Why would he do something as stupid as that? It made no sense… like his life… had no real point. 

Kaiba blinked back newly formed tears in his eyes and then turned, entering his house. It was a very white house, a huge, bright house. Serenity's feminine touches made it more cheerful than he remembered it as a child. There were pots of flowers every where, and rather than just paintings of abstract pictures, happy things. Dogs, and children, kites, wildlife… why was he such an unhappy person?

Kaiba walked up the long spiral stairs case to the second floor slowly, his hand running along the smooth, white marble railing her remembered Mokuba always sliding down when he was younger. Kaiba recalled giving Mokuba and Serenity crap years ago for sliding down the railing. Only because he hadn't seen the point in it. Fun had never been a word in his vocabulary. Work, work, work, that was his life. But what for? He was rich, he could have retired years ago and died with fortunes to give to his brother's children. But Mokuba would never have children… and neither would he. All of his money would be left for the government to take and spend on lottery tickets. What good was money if it didn't bring happiness?

"_I have millions and millions of dollars, what more could a person possible need?" Kaiba demanded to a frowning Serenity as they argued again, as they always did when Mokuba so much as stepped a foot out of the room._

_"Money can buy you a good dog, but it can't buy you the wag of its tail," Serenity said cheerfully._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked, sneering slightly.

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you are happy," Serenity informed him. "You of all people should know this because you definitely aren't happy."

"Happiness is overrated," Kaiba stated angrily.

"How would you know?" Serenity demanded. "You've probably never experienced it. Work, work, work, that's all you do. You have a little brother you know, why don't you take him out once in a while?"

Even when Serenity had still been with Mokuba she'd always given him good advice that he had just ignored. She'd always been right… Kaiba would have known this if he paid even the slightest bit of attention to everyone else. If he didn't treat the rest of the world as if they were lower than him. Why was he so stupid? How could he have been stupid enough to lose them both?

_"I'll never understand you Kaiba… you've lived a life where you were broke and had no reason to get up in the morning, yet you have no appreciation for what you have, always need more. And you claim that you hate your adoptive father because he was cruel and spiteful, yet you are exactly like him…"_

Why was she always right? Kaiba wondered to himself as her headed up the 26 stairs to the third floor, glancing only momentarily at the picture Serenity had hung up, their wedding picture. He wasn't smiling. He never smiled, not even for his own wedding. He was happy, more than happy that day, but he chose to keep his pride rather than please the woman he loved. Why? Why did he always do stupid things like that? Serenity did so much for him, yet he did nothing for her, nothing money couldn't buy anyway. He didn't even smile in their wedding picture…

Kaiba paused, studying a picture of Serenity and Mokuba, long before Kaiba came into the picture. They were both smiling, Mokuba looked much healthier and happier than he had before he died. He really did love Serenity… why had Kaiba interfered? Because he couldn't stand the fact that someone had something better than he had, something he couldn't buy. And he had to have it, for the lone fact that someone else was happy with it, despite that fact it was his own brother and he had always said he would do anything for him.

Kaiba walked up another stair case, leading him to the fourth floor. He glanced at the dent in the wall as he passed it, recalling the time his adoptive father had gotten so angry with him he'd practically thrown him down the stairs. Why was it still there? Why hadn't he gotten it fixed? Because it reminded him of what he was taught, ____(Insert Kaiba's fathers name) would hit him, over and over until he did not so much as flinch. He needed it, for his image. "No one would take a smiling man seriously, or listen to a happy go lucky fucker", were his exact words.

Sighing Kaiba continued to walk up the stairs, taking in every image, every memory. Trying to answer the questions he never even cared about before, that he never would have even considered asking himself before any of this had happened. He'd walked down these hallways millions of times over his years in the house… but he'd never actually acknowledged it. Never realized how lucky he was.

_"You never really know what you got until it isn't there anymore," Serenity said in a as a matter of fact tone._

"What is with you and all your bloody quotes?" Kaiba demanded angrily.

"They aren't quotes unless people use them, and people won't use them if they aren't true…" Serenity replied, outsmarting him once again.

In all of his memories with her, he was always mad, and she was always happy… why was this? _Because she's a happy person and I'm not… just like she always told me_ Kaiba thought to himself. _Just like Mokuba, they were both happy people, but I never was_. As Kaiba thought back on his life he realized how much he regretted and what he truly wished he had done differently, which was almost everything.

Kaiba climbed the last staircase, the one to the fifth floor and then entered the room he normally shared with Serenity. Grabbing onto the door handle he looked down at it, rubbing it gently with his thumb before turning it slowly and pushing to door open. He felt like he hadn't been in there for years, yet it had only been several days. It was all so… unfamiliar. The entire house seemed different now, without Mokuba terrorizing the building with his happy comments and cheerful attitude, which as of late had been almost entirely fake. 

For the first while, Mokuba had really seemed to be okay with it, there were some awkward moments between him and Serenity, but over all, okay with it. Then slowly he deteriorate, sleeping less, working more, almost never doing anything fun. It was work, work, work, weather he be running for 3 hours or doing paper work. He constantly needed his mind to be occupied doing something. He generally turned into a nicer version of Kaiba.

Kaiba slowly walked over to the other side of the room. Slipping his black coat off as he went, loosening the buckles on her arms and sliding his shirt over his head and then wandering into his bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror, there were huge bags beneath his eyes, he was pale and he was missing the usual… spark that was usually there. No, life was worthless.

Kaiba glanced down at the razor on the sink. And then walked over to the shower and turned it on. Kaiba unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor, grabbing his razor and climbed into the shower. He allowed the steaming water to run all over his body before he opened his eyes once more and looked at the razor in his hand. Raising both hands, Kaiba gripped the razor, holding it diagonally against his wrist, shutting his eyes and reminding himself that he wasn't worth anything anymore, before clenching his teeth and slicing quickly. Once, twice, three times. Kaiba looked down at his wrist, the blood was pouring out. He had no idea how long this was supposed to take, but it was painful, just how he deserved to die. Kaiba did the same to the other wrist.

Blood was staining the water by his feet it was like a river of red food color stained water, but this wasn't like some gag blood meant to scare little children. This was the real thing, when he was bled out it would be all over with. No more looking around and feeling stabbing pains because of all he had done, or more painful, all he HADN'T done. He winced slightly as he moved, Kaiba awaited the life to poor out of his cruel, useless body. It was taking so long and watching this all happen was hurting him even more. He just wanted it to all end in the blink of an eye.

He ground his teeth, getting frustrated, annoyed with how long this process was taking. He was used to wanting something and having it within the minute. He looked at the razor and looked back at his wrist. He raised the razor up again and began to hack at his wrist again, he cut up and down his arm. There was a sort of crazed look on his face. _Over! It'll soon be over!!_ He put the razor in the hand and began hacking at his other wrist and arm.

He looked down at the now even redder water that flowed around him. He tilted his face up and let the water run down it. He tilted his head back down and opened his eyes. 

He felt his grip faltering on the razor, he tried to grasp it firmer but the blood and water made it slip from his hand. Looking down at the razor he tried to decide if it was really worth, but holding up his arms to look at them…he found that they weren't clear in his eyes. His sight was blurry, he tried to bring his arms closer but they felt too heavy, they dropped to his side and his eyes lazily looked around dazed and confused. _I'm…dying…_

Seto Kaiba's hand instinctively tried to grab onto the shower curtain to keep himself from falling but he didn't have enough strength nor presence of mind to perform that action. His body fell back into the tub. His no longer sparkling blue eyes rolled up into his head and he lost consciousness.

**Are you crying yet?? WELL YOU SHOULD BE!!! THE KAIBA"S ARE GONE!! Lol… you don't know that… I'm thinking… that next chapter is the last one guys… either next or the one after… probably next. It's been great guys! Thanks for all of them reviews! Oh and please, please go listen ton concrete angel by martina mcbride. Sucha sad song *sniff* see the video if you can… anyway… lol I really hope you liked this chapter because it was a major bitch to write… next chapter should be up in a couple weeks or so! Lol… *runs away before people skew her on multiple pointy sticks for having such a bad cliff hanger*


	7. Confessions

**Yyayyy!! Hehe ^_^ okay, unlike what I said in the last chapter… this isn't that last chapter, I mean I supposed it could be but it's not lol… I haven't started the next chapter but it shouldn't be too long, I'm working extra hard to do Akeru lol but it's just not working for me. Oh yes, and I edite this -_- I get so impatient with my editors lol. I read a bio, of someone who I think I'm on thir author alerts list and they said if you need a Bata reader to give them a shout… but I can't find the bio!! _ *fumes* lol… and while I did send this to my editor like 5 days ago… well I'll re-update it when she edits it ^_^ till then…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Confessions

Serenity stopped and looked around and noticed an old news paper stand. She wandered over to it and frowned, only able to read half of the title on the front cover because of porn stickers littering the glass. Boy- eet, investigators confused. As her curiosity managed to get the best of her and she rummaged through her purse for a loonie and popped it into the machine, opening it and pulling it out, reading the rest of the title and the article preceding.

**_Boy Murdered on 8th Street, investigators Confused._**

Late on the evening of April 13th a scream was heard from down town 8th street, follow by two shots. Investigators arrived outside the Circle and 8th mall shortly afterward to find the Body of Mokuba Kaiba. At first investigators believed it to be suicide until further investigation revealed two bullet wounds, one in his shoulder, the other in the back of his head. They believe him to have died on contact with the ground due to several spinal and brain injuries. Why the shots were fired as well they can't be sure. When found he was clutching a locket which was believed to have formally been tied around his neck. In opening the locket it revealed a picture of his brother and his sister in law along with a photo of his late mother beneath. No information has been discovered of his murderer's yet but Seto Kaiba is currently in the midst of having every detective ever good enough to write about hired to discover the killers. What he plans to do with them when they are caught no one can be entirely sure but knowing Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's murderers will probably be wishing they'd robbed a bank instead.

****

Story continued on Page 6

Serenity threw the paper to the ground, furious that anyone would dare write that. It was not the publics concern what had happened to Mokuba. She stared down at the paper as the water droplets fell and the ink began to smear. _The Tokyo Star…_ she made a mental note and swore to sue them for everything they were worth and get them put out of business first free moment she got. With that she continued to walk towards her brothers Apartment before she began to think of Kaiba again.

__

Why am I doing this? _Why am I doing this to him? Why am I putting my personal feelings before him? How can I abandon him at a time like this?_ She didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing. She didn't know how she could possibly be abandoning him at a time when he needed her most.

An ackward feeling, deep within her stomach was trying to tell her something, and though she tried to ignore it as best she could, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, something was _really_ wrong…

Finally, making up her mind she turned down a street towards Kaiba's house rather than Joey's. Thankfully, they were both in the same general vicinity so she hadn't just steered herself right across town from him. She was beyond angry at him for missing his brothers funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to allow her anger to make him be alone when he needed someone he knew and loved around most.

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something had happened and she couldn't help but drop the umbrella, picking up the front of her dress and running the three blocks left to the Kaiba Mansion. She quickly walked in the front door, stopping for only a few moments before heading into the large entrance hall.

"Maria…" Serenity said to the maid that was dusting the chairs. "Is Seto here?"

"Yes Mistress, he passed by about an hour ago," the maid replied. Serenity smiled and went dashing up the stairs two at a time. She silently cursed Kaiba for never installing an elevator. For some reason he had always insisted that the exercise was good for her. So what, she was skinny and had a high metabolism, she didn't need exercise.

Serenity slowed as she reached the fifth floor and entered the bedroom she and Kaiba shared. The room was empty. Serenity looked around, allowing her sopping wet dress to drag on the floor. She noticed Kaiba's shoes and coat lying on the ground and then looked up at the bathroom door. She slowly walked towards it and turned the knob opening the door. She coughed slightly as the steam filed out of the room. She gasped as the air thinned and she was able to see what was going on. The shower curtain was half fallen off of the rail and something red was smeared all over it. Serenity's eyes widened as she walked quickly over to the tub. She screamed when she saw what lay skewn in the tub.

"Seto!" she shrieked, climbing into the tub and propping him up slightly, already tearing strips off the bottom of her dress, tears were already streaming from her eyes as the steaming hot water poured over the two. "Seto, Seto wake up!" Serenity said, frantically tying the material over his bleeding wrists. She placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. It was very, very faint. Serenity quickly turned the taps off and went dashing back into the other room, grabbing the telephone and dialing 9-1-1.

"I need an ambulance at the Kaiba mansion as soon as possible," Serenity said hurriedly. "Quick!" She shrieked glancing at Kaiba's limp body again. "Please hurry he's bleeding to death and… and I don't know what to do!"

"Ma'am please calm down, an ambulance is on the way. I need you to apply pressure on the wounds with a clean cloth, try to slow the bleeding down, as well as levitate the cuts.."

"I've already done that!" Serenity said frantically.

"Good, now can you tell you me the cause of their wound?" the woman asked. Serenity was silent for a moment, just looking down at Kaiba. "Ma'am, are you still there?"

"A Suicide attempt…" Serenity replied quietly as it dawned upon her. Kaiba had been committing suicide… slitting his wrists, because of her. Because she had abandoned him… when he needed her the most.

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way," the receptionist replied and then hung up the phone.

Serenity climbed back into the tub, raising Kaiba's arms above his head and more or less setting them on her shoulders, wrapping her own arms around his limp body and hugging him tightly against her. "Please don't die…" Serenity begged quietly. "Please, please don't leave me here all by myself."

"Ser-ren…" came Kaiba's voice, very weakly in her ear.

"shhhh, shhhh" Serenity said, smiling slightly knowing that at least as of now he was still alive. "Just… just listen to me Seto. I've got something to tell you, that I should have as soon as I found out… but I couldn't because it was right after…" her voice trailed off and her grip on Kaiba's limp body tightened. "You may think, that now because Mokuba's… gone and because you thought I didn't want you anymore that you have nothing left to live for… but I- I can't raise our baby all by myself… don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Kaiba's eyes opened and he looked at Serenity's tear streaked face. She was pregnant… with his child. If he- if he died now he would never see his baby, he would leave Serenity alone to raise his child, alone… with a newfound strength Kaiba tried to sit up.

"No, no, no," Serenity said pushing him back down. "The ambulance is coming… your going to be fine…"

Kaiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head once more as his lack of blood began to over run him and everything dimmed. _I can't die… I can't leave her…_ he told himself, the words slow and hard to come up with. The blood was taking longer and longer to get to his brain, his heart was beating quickly, trying to reproduce the blood he was loosing, to keep him alive. _I can't die…_ he just had to keep telling himself that. He couldn't leave Serenity alone, he hadn't even considered it earlier. Consumed by his own pain. _I have to stay alive…_ he opened his eyes, at least he thought he'd opened his eyes but the light wasn't there and then it slowly lit up and he could see Serenity's tears streaked face through the blurriness of his vision.

Kaiba tried to move his arms but stopped quickly as blinding pain shot through his body and they were seemingly stuck wherever it was they were. He could hear Serenity speaking but wasn't able to decipher what it was she was saying. _I love you…_ the words formed in his mind, but he couldn't say them, he couldn't find his voice. Everything was quitting, his body wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't open, his lips wouldn't speak and slowly his mind stopped and he was consumed by blackness.

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity sat curled up beside Joey, awaiting news from the doctors. The doctors had been very hesitant to take any blood from her because of her current situation, all that had happened so far, with Mokuba's death and Serenity's sudden depression wouldn't have been very good for the baby either. So she was weak, and fighting the sleep that called to her, she had offered as much blood as they could take without killing her, or even more if they'd needed it. The more she thought about it the more she knew that she couldn't possibly live without Kaiba… she'd rather die than live without him. 

Everyone had gotten their blood tested to see if it was the same type as Kaiba's, only Serenity and Tristen had passed the test, Joey got a bit angry about that because he'd really wanted a cookie. 

Kaiba had gone into surgery to sew up his cuts and fix the veins that he had sliced. 8 hours ago he'd been rushed into the hospital and still they were awaiting news from the doctor. one doctor had come out and explained the procedure to Serenity, making sure it was alright that they perform it and to inform her that it wasn't going to be cheap.

_"You are talking to the wife of the richest man in Japan! JUST PERFORM THE DAMN SURGERY!" Serenity shrieked, attracting the attention of everyone on that particular floor._

"Oh course Mrs. Kaiba," the doctor said, running down the hallway and then moments later a nurse came back with more information for them.

"What they are doing is generally just doing what will probably be thousands of little incisions in his wrists. He did a lot of damage to himself and chancese are it may scar fairly badly. He will probably never regain the same use of his wrists, especially the left one. There aren't many risks to the procedure, but he'll be on life support for the majority of it because pumping more blood into him at this point would be pointless because it would all just come right back out. We'll come and inform you when we have news for you and if anything goes wrong." The nurse explained. Serenity just nodded, tears forming once again in her eyes. "It's going to be okay Serenity," the nurse said, placing one arm on Serenity's shoulder and smiling supportively. "Doctor Saminari is one of the best in the country, he won't let anything happen to Seto." 

Serenity's eye lids drooped, she hardly heard the swinging door finally squeak at the end of the hall. It was actually Joey who tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity glanced in the direction he was pointing and then quickly stood up and rushed over to the doctor, her eyes frightened, though slightly re-assured by the doctors smiling face. The doctor placed one hand on her shoulder and then whispered in her ear.

"He's awake… and he's asking for you, why don't you go on in?" he said, smiling as Serenity jumped enthusiastically and went running the rest of the way down the hall as Doctor Saminari went to talk to everyone else. "The surgery was a complete success and while, his wrists are going to be out of action for a couple of weeks, maybe even months depending on how well he takes care of them, he should be fine and back to his," Saminar smiled slightly. "Normal self before too long…"

"And I was hoping maybe he'd be smarter," Joey said, a broad smile on his face.

Saminari smiled, "He's awake and despite our protests insisted to see Serenity nearly as soon as he woke up. I've never seen the anesthetic wear off that quickly, but he was very insistent. I'm afraid I can't let any of you in though because he is still in intensive care and only strictly family is allowed in there. I can't let her stay long though, but she's got an ultrasound scheduled only shortly afterwards so you may as well all go home for awhile."

Everyone was giddy now, and rather than leaving they all went to the cafeteria, for whatever reason Joey was insistent upon eating hospital food.

**

Serenity slowly pulled the curtain back to see Kaiba propped up with a stack of pillows, the bottom part of both of this arms wrapped tightly in huge wodds of white gauze. She smiled when he looked at her and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. Neither of them said anything for the longest time until Serenity couldn't stand it anymore.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress…" she said, smiling at the look Kaiba gave her before moving closer to him and then kissing him gently. "Don't you ever and I mean ever do anything like this to me again do you understand?" Serenity then demanded, almost angrily.

Kaiba smiled, a genuine smile believe it or not and then nodded, wrapping one gauze wrapped arm around his wife's slightly swelling stomach. "You know…" Kaiba started, looking at Serenity's stomach. "I didn't even notice…"

"I can't decide weather that's good or bad…" Serenity said, raising one eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't have said anything even if I did," Kaiba added. "I read once that you aren't supposed to ask a woman if she's pregnant unless you can actually _see_ the baby coming out of her."

Serenity started down at him and then burst out laughing. He was still drugged, that was a joke, from Seto Kaiba. No, the drugs were definitely still contaminating his mind. Serenity leaned in and kissed him again, this time longer, more passionately. She'd almost lost him, she never wanted to let him go again.

"Ahem…" came a deep voice from behind them as the doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt and I realize that you two are only four months into your marriage but I need to look over my patient and then you, Miss. Serenity, are scheduled for an ultrasound in 20 minutes. Have you forgotten?"

Serenity smiled innocently, yes, yes she had forgotten. She placed one hand on her swelling stomach and then frowned slightly. "I dun wanna get fat…" she pouted slightly. The doctor stared at her, almost in disbelief before throwing his head back and laughing. 

"Well, unfortunately that is one of the down sides to have children. Though I certainly hope you don't get to big because my dear, you are a very little girl."

"Woman," Kaiba corrected. "My woman, are you hitting on her?" he demanded.

"No I most certainly am not," Saminari replied, smiling as he pulled Kaiba's eyelid back slightly and shone a light into it. "Look up," he instructed. Saminari did a thorough check before scribbling a bunch of notes down and then looking at Serenity. "Well my dear, I believe it's your turn. Usually the fathers come to these sort of things but I'm afraid to say for right now he's out of order. Though if you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

"Hey, Doc I do got one question…" Kaiba said, obviously still not himself. "When she's pregnant… we can't have sex can we?"

"Seto!" Serenity said, blushing deeply.

Saminari laughed, "Actually, yes, but between your condition and hers, I don't suggest it. You may rip your stitches open."

"What if she's on top and she does all the moving?" Kaiba asked.

"I suppose…" Saminari shrugged and Serenity stomped out of the room, her face bright red.

**

"Looks healthy to me…" Saminari said, moving the ultrasound thing on her stomach.

"How pregnant do you figure I am…?" Serenity asked, watching the black and white monitor, not seeing much other than black and white fuzz.

"Between 3 and 3 and a half months. You've got a long way to go Serenity," Saminari smiled apologetically. 

Serenity just smiled, "So how come I didn't really know I was pregnant? Shouldn't I of gotten sick and that?"

"Not necessarily, there are many signs in the first 12 weeks of pregnancy, some women get few or none of them. Just because you weren't sick every morning for several weeks doesn't mean anything is abnormal, simply means you were lucky." Saminari was about to remove the cold pen like gizmo from her stomach when he stopped and squinted at the screen. "Is that…?"

"Is that what?" Serenity asked, her eyes widening she stared at the doctor.

"My goodness Serenity…" Saminari looked back at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"What?!" Serenity asked urgently.

"I think I've got some, well exciting news for you," Saminari smiled broadly. "I think you have two little Kaiba's growing in side of you…"

"What?!" Serenity shrieked. "Two?! AND THEY'RE BOTH BOYS?!"

"Actually, I can't be sure if they are boys, but I am fairly sure there will be two of them…"

Serenity's bottom lip quivered, "I'm gonna get so fat!" she wailed miserably.

"Oh Serenity aren't you happy about being pregnant and having kids with Kaiba?" Saminari asked.

"Well yes… but I don't want to get fat," Serenity sniffed loudly.

"Oh I don't think you have much to worry about, yes, you'll swell, that's what happens when you're pregnant but you are much to small to stay fat. You'll probably go right back to where you are now when it's over so long as you don't binge to often while you pregnant…"

"But… what about stretch marks," she wailed loudly again.

"Serenity, Serenity shhhh," Saminari attempted to hush her. "This is a hospital, people are sleeping."

Serenity hunched her shoulder slightly and looked innocently up at the doctor, "sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

"Honestly Serenity, I have never met a pregnant woman so obsessed with how she was going to look after it was all over," Saminari looked at her, almost disapprovingly.

"I have a very hard to please husband," Serenity defended herself. "I'm willing to guess that half of the reason he likes me if because I'm pretty and at the beginning, that was probably the only reason."

"That may be so, but your pregnant now and your body is going to change and he is simply going to have to get over it because with his income he'll be paying a fairly large sum of child support."

"That's a horrible thing to suggest," Serenity pouted.

"Yes, well you brought it up. Now then Miss. Serenity, You are having twins and because of such I ask that you come back in two weeks and between now and then I suggest you tell Seto or he'll be very surprised next time your in and he hears a clash of heart beats." Saminari said as he wiped the goop off Serenity's stomach.

"Oh dear…" Serenity mumbled, climbing off the hospital bed and her dress back down. There's something she wasn't looking forward too. What if he decided he didn't want twins? Well he wouldn't have much of a choice but what if he made her put one up for adoption or something…?

_He wouldn't do that, with his past… would he? Of course he wouldn't, I'm just being paranoid._ Serenity told herself, though not entirely sure of her words. It was all together possible that Kaiba would be less than pleased with the results of Serenity's ultrasound, but then again, he might be okay with them to…

"Do you have any other questions?"

Serenity turned, opened her mouth and nodded before closing her mouth thoughtfully and nodding again. "When I get pregnant and Kaiba freaks out and I have to get the maid to bring me in… you're going to be here right? I'm not going to have to wait 10 hours for you to be flown in from across the country like in all the movies?"

"No, Serenity," he laughed. "I live just down the street. Though I can almost guarantee you this… you will still be in labor with or without my help after ten hours."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that," Serenity said, crossing her arms and shaking her head before turning towards the door. She stopped in the doorframe and turned back, thanking the doctor before going back to see how Kaiba was doing.

"I'm not taking therapy!" Serenity jumped slightly as she turned the corner and heard her cranky husband shout.

"Master Kaiba, you must understand, all people who attempt to kill themselves must take Therapy.

"I'm not fucking insane you moron," Kaiba said angrily. "I'm not taking therapy and I swear to god if you don't get out of my sight right now I'll make sure you never get a job in all of Japan again."

"Seto…" Serenity said softly, walking into Kaiba's new room.

"What?" Kaiba snapped, turning his head and glaring at her. "Oh, Serenity," he said, his glare disappearing as well as the slightly cranky tone in his voice.

"Settle down," Serenity instructed him.

"I'm not going to settle down, I am not taking any stupid therapy classes," Kaiba grumbled like a little kid. Serenity laughed, brushing his bangs back slightly and kissing him on the forehead. "Stop it," he mumbled. "You retreating me like a little kid."

"Yes well your acting like one. No one is going to make you take therapy," she assured him. 

"Yea? Tell them that," Kaiba cocked his head toward the two very scared looking nurses.

"I think they already know…" Serenity said looking at them and smiling apologetically. "I have to go, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where are you going?" Kaiba demanded.

"To feed Hikari."

"The maids can do that."

"She isn't at home Seto…" Serenity's voice trailed off.

"Where is she then…?" Kaiba's eye narrowed.

"With Mokuba…" a sudden awkwardness seemed to appear in the room as both of their thoughts returned to earlier that day. The nurses seemed to sense the tension and excused themselves from the room. Serenity didn't look at Kaiba, she just stood, her fists and teeth clenched tightly as she once again tried to hold back the tears the threatened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity…" Kaiba voice came from within the silence. Serenity didn't say anything. She turned and walked towards the door, not looking at Kaiba.

"I've got to go…" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Oiy Ren, how's money bags doing?" Joey asked, walking over to meet her, not at all expecting her to collapse crying in his arms. Joey didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and held her close to him. He picked her up, just like he would some little girl and carried her over to a chair where he sat, silent, just cradling her in his arms.

They just sat there until Serenity finally cried herself out and fell asleep in Joey's arms. Joey picked her up once again and went into Kaiba's room, still holding her. "She's exhausted, I figure I'll take her to my place… less stairs you know," Joey told him. He was doing it more to show Kaiba how much of an ass he was for doing that to her, causing her even more pain.

Kaiba just nodded and watched them leave again. He felt like shit, he hadn't been thinking of how it would affect Serenity… or anyone else for that matter. Just decided that he didn't deserve to live anymore. He couldn't believe that he'd actually done it now that it was over and he was fine. He was fine, yes, but she wasn't. Despite the fact he was alive once more, alive and well the fact that he'd been willing to kill himself, willing to leave Serenity alone… she probably thought he didn't love her…

**

Joey brought Serenity into his apartment, laying her on his bed and then closing the door and going out to talk to Mai. "She's got a lot going on…" Joey explained. "With Mokuba… and then Kaiba and now being pregnant and all. She'll probably sleep till tomorrow afternoon sometime," he bent over and picked up Gemeia. "Which means you have to be a really good girl, you gotta be really quiet and let Auntie Serenity sleep alright?"

Gemeia nodded soberly and when Joey put her back down she tip toed very quietly to the couch were she got up onto it and turned the TV, turning the volume all the way down and only watching the pictures flash across the screen.

"I gotta go feed Mokuba's dog…" Joey said, grabbing the keys to his motor bike and smiling slightly at Mai before closing the door quietly behind him. It was the least he could do for Serenity.

**

"Mommy, is Auntie Ren still sleeping…?" Gemeia asked in probably the loudest whisper she could muster.

"Yes Gem, be quiet honey," came Mai's voice.

Serenity rolled over, groaning slightly as she opened her eyes, staring at the room. And then she bolted up, her eyes still stinging slightly and she looked around the room. Joey's room… how had she gotten here? Where was Kaiba… and who fed Hikari? The previous events of the day before started to come back to her. She crawled to the end of the bed and slid off it, immediately hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Oh my god…" Serenity mumbled, a hand going to her stomach subconsciously. "Oh yea…" Serenity said glancing down at her slightly swelled stomach. And she was pregnant… so much had happened within the last 2 weeks that the entire rest of her life seemed very insignificant right now, like it had gone by in the blink of an eye and her real life was starting now.

Serenity wandered out into the hall and then into the kitchen where Mai, in her usual mini skirt and belly shirt had Gemeia sitting at the table playing with pudding.

"Hey Serenity…" the 28-year-old mother smiled at her.

"Auntie Ren!" Gemeia squealed and ran over to her. Serenity smiled and picked the 3-year-old girl up into her arms. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, you're a very good girl for being extra quiet for me," Serenity smiled sleepily at her. Serenity turned back to Mai. "Where's Joey…?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

"He just went to feed Hikari…" Mai said, hoping and praying the young pregnant girl wouldn't burst into tears. "I can give you a ride back to the hospital if you want me to…" Mai offered.

Serenity nodded, "I'm just going to shower first… can I borrow clothes maybe…?" Serenity asked.

Mai laughed, "You can try, I'm afraid to say you are lacking in one of my departments."

"Oh, they've gotten bigger," Serenity assured her, smiling and wandering into the bathroom where she showered and then wandered back into Joey and Mai's room. Picking out one of Mai's shirts, unfortunately all Mai really had was tube top belly shirts so despite Serenity's current situation she was forced to wear one. She grabbed a vest as well as a pair of jeans before heading back out into the living room, seeing Joey had returned.

"Serenity," Joey said, walking over and hugging her and then looking down at her clothes and frowning. "You shouldn't ought to be wearing that in your condition, or ever if I know Kaiba. He's fairly protective of his things ain't he?"

"That'd be implying I'm his…" Serenity said in a dull tone.

"You know what I mean," Joey smiled stupidly. "You wanna ride over there?"

Serenity slowly opened the door to the room Kaiba had been in when she'd left the previous day. Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the bed speaking with Saminari, at the sound of the squeaky hinges they both turned too look at her. Kaiba was wearing his long white trench coat once again but rather than the long sleeved black shirt he wore more of a muscle shirt and had his stitches wrapped in black gauze so that they looked more like cuffs, and of course the essential buckles wrapped loosely around them. Then of course the normal black pants that no one but Serenity ever saw him out of on a regular basis and black shoes.

His eyes wandered down to her swelled stomach and he frowned before looking back up to her eyes, though decided to keep quiet for the time being. Serenity blushed and walked the rest of the way into the room, leaning in and kissing him before sitting beside him and offering the doctor a weak smiled.

"Your feeling better I trust?" Saminari raised his eyebrows and peered over the rims of his glasses. 

Serenity nodded, "Much better thank-you," she smiled.

"Well that's good, I was just informing Mr. Kaiba how to care for his incisions, but I suppose you're the one I should probably be telling since I can see applying ointments and re-bandaging being difficult by ones self," he smiled and held up a circular container. "You'll need to apply this every morning and put on new bandages. Kaiba has been very insistent on have black gauze however, so what you'll need to do it apply two layers of white on the entire bottom half of his arm and then two more layers of black. The buckles were something else he insisted upon though do make sure he doesn't apply them too tight." Serenity nodded, that was simple enough. "If the incisions happen to open again we ask that he comes in immediately so we can fix them, for starters and also make sure that it was only his skin and not his veins because should the incisions in his veins open we'll be right back at square one. They might bleed a bit from now and then but there's really nothing to worry about there. Here," he help up a transparent brown bottle, "These are for the pain. Oh yes and one more thing," he began rummaging in his pocket. "I took the liberty of snatching this from the medicine room. It's just lotion, for those stretch marks you were so worried out," he winked at Serenity who just blushed, taking all three objects and then stood up, bowing slightly.

"Thank-you Doctor Saminari…" Serenity smiled at him. "For everything…" she glanced at Kaiba who just looked at her, but said nothing. 

"It's no problem at all, I get paid for what I do. Though it's really great when the people seem to really appreciate it. Oh, and you," he pointed at Kaiba. "I need to see you in a week, just pop in whenever it's convenient for you and I should be here and if I'm not then get them to give me a call," Kaiba nodded but again said nothing. "And you, Miss. Serenity, I'll need to see you again in two weeks, I've got you scheduled for your second ultra-sound on the 21st at 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Perfect," Serenity smiled brightly before waving and walking out the door, Saminari followed quickly, wincing as Kaiba bent to pick up his bags.

"Kaiba, I'd really… rather you didn't," he said and reached for the bag, which Serenity quickly intercepted and picked up. She knew her husband particularly well, one of the things that really irked him was when people touched his stuff, his personal stuff.

"I'll carry it," she offered cheerfully, wandering halfway down the hall before the ever-silent Kaiba decided to follow. _He didn't even protest…_ Serenity noted, glancing up at him as he walked beside her, staring forward, his eyes deep in thought. It wasn't like him at all, to let her do any sort of lifting whether it be a feather or a concrete block. _Then again… he doesn't usually have thousands of tiny stitches in his wrists either…_ she shook her head slightly. She was being silly, of course he didn't protest, even Kaiba knew when too much was too much and doing anything with his wrists for the next while would be too much. 

They bid the doctor farewell, thanking him again before climbing into the back of the limousine and driving home. Once reaching their destination they climbed the five flights of stairs to the bedroom they shared. Serenity carried the bag over to the dressed before setting it down and pulling out the medication, placing all three bottles on the ledge in front of the mirror with the rest of her creams and such. She gasped slightly when Kaiba came up behind her, wrapping his arms loosely around her neck and shutting his eyes, resting his head gently against hers.

Serenity didn't move, she just stared into the mirror before her, watching Kaiba's chest rise and fall while listening to his steady breathing before his mouth finally opened and his brow wrinkled slightly.

"I'm a man of pride and admitting my weakness' is not something I do willingly so listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself… You know I love you Serenity…" he began to speak, his voice low, yet determined. "And that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you," here he paused, raising his head and staring into the mirror and thus, into her eyes, his own slightly glazed. "But I couldn't go, I couldn't see my brother like that. I know it hurt you, me not going to my brothers' funeral but I need you to understand that I didn't want to see my little brother lying in a coffin. I know he's gone Serenity, I know, but I didn't want to remember him like that. I've always told myself that I's be the first to go because I knew better than to believe I could ever live with out him, hence my pervious actions," Kaiba paused, allowing all of this to seep into Serenity's mind. Giving her a moment to protest, to argue if she felt she must. He secretly wished she would, so to give him a reason to stop. But she didn't, she stayed silent, staring into his eyes by means of the mirror.

"And then I met you," he finally continued. "And without realizing it… fell in love with you, so in love that sometimes I would almost consider myself blind to everything _but_ you. I hurt you, by not showing up and for whatever reason all logic was gone, all I could think of was how I'd lost both of you now, and I blamed myself for everything. How I should have been there to protect him, like I always said I would be. How I should have been here to help you, like I always say I will. I've made many mistakes in my life Serenity but I want you to understand that there will be none that I will ever regret more than leaving you alone during the last week. Missing Mokuba's funeral however was not a mistake, I intended not to go, I couldn't do it, I simply _could not go_." Kaiba's jaw tightened as a single glistening tear trailed down his face. 

Serenity looked at him, tears threatening her own eyes before she turned around and placed her hand on either side of his face, wiping his tear away with her thumb and watching as he bit down viciously on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep the others at bay. A quiet sob escaped his lips and his arms tightened around Serenity. Serenity placed her forehead against his, tears running silently down her cheeks as she continued to stare at him, her loving stare did nothing to assist him in keeping his composure and before long he collapsed to his knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around Serenity's waist as she cradled his head, another sob escaping his lips.

"Oh Seto…" She whispered quietly, gently brushing his chestnut bangs from his face. "It's okay, we're gonna be okay," she promised him. She knew it was true. While nothing would ever be the same without Mokuba they would adjust and one day when their babies came into the world they would be happy again. 

****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, once again, not that last chapter, I'mma go into detail with Ren's (SeRENity… I luv it ^_^) pregnancy and then I got another rather cruel heartless thing I wanna do to Kaiba and Ren before I finish this fic off lol… at least another chapter, probably two, possible three and then it'll be done lol. I'll try and get those up for you guys ASAP… but I really do have to work on Akeru, my inspiration just isn't there lol. I was so pumped too write it Thursday after school after a presentation on drugs and stuff but… I had to work -_- but it's Easter break now ^_^ so I promise to get it done!! Oh yea, and should be another update on Abaku (that's the other one, the Egypt one) before too long here, that next chapter is almost done lol. See I told you updates would get normal again ^_^, my buddy (the one who I was having technical difficulties with earlier) is coming up this week and… if all goes well then they really should get normal ^_^ oh yes, but if I never update again it's because Riss-chan's Yami (screen name being Jasper_Sable) has killed me… which she is seriously consider doing so if it happens go yell at her… lol sing at my funeral?? Ask reana1, divineangel143, Phoenix firerose or Visions of malice for the end of the fic lol… Anyway, thank you sooooo much to all you guys who read and review this story, you guys are awesome!! And just because I literally NEVER have done this before I'mma do them personal thingies lol, I always feel so special when ppl do that and I'm one of them ^_^

Kikoken:

S'not the last chapter! See?!!! Hehe… what I meant was _this_ was supposed to be the last chapter… but it's not anymore lol oh yes, and I'm glad you like it and it was supposed to make you cry so I'm glad for that too ^_^ thanks for reading/reviewing!!

Mezu:

Erm- thanks? Lol… I'm glad you like it ^_^

Riss-chan(Reana1):

Shut-up… -_- I LIKE IT!!! AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE!!!

VanillaMoose4132:

Thankie kindly on the name thing… didn't Senna change that part where it said insert Kaiba's dad's name in there?? She shoulda… I haven't gone through to check yet lol now that I'm thinking about it maybe I will… of yes and thankie kindly on the compliments too! I do try but to please you ^_^

Marikzangel:

-snickers evilly- yyeess… gozoboru did lol… at least he was muchly assistive… lol the fic wouldn't be nearly as good without Kaiba being like he is though… you like my description of Mokuba's death?? I can't believe I wrote that -_- I swore to myself I wouldn't and I'd leave you guys wondering what had actually happened to Mokuba in the end but I was feeling malicious lol… I'm glad you like it though ^_^ and I know what you mean about concrete angel -_- I'm so sick of that song now lol but it made an awesome chapter dun you think??

Shadow Ishtar:

^^ I like your screen name… lol okay anyway… yes!! Kaiba is naked!! -drools- actually, I'd prefer him simply lacking a shirt –is scared of the penis- lol… and yea… he did it!! He wasn't successful thanks to Ren and of course the doctors, but he tried anyway. Did you listen to the song and read it at the same time?? That's like deadly lol, I go back and do that now and I'm all teary eyed, it's a truly sad chapter when it can get the writer going lol

clyde007:

It's like… erm-… 007, who is that?? James bond!! There you go lol… yes ^_^ I am evil, and I have a really awesome nother evil plot to finish the fic off lol… I hope you enjoy the rest ^_^

Princess Chaos:

Ur gonna screw me alive….?? I'm gonna assume that means something like ur gonna pummel my ass with a pointy stick and simply carry on. I'm glad your crying lol, that sounds kinda evil, but that was the idea. And no, don't worry about Serenity, she's stronger/smarter/saner than that lol… although she gets her fair share of pain, both mentally and physically in the end (come on, she's having twins) lol

InspirationWriter:

-_- yes ma'am

Yyayy!! I did it!! This chapter was extra long by the way guys, did you notice?? Like 9 and a half pages *cheers for self* I luv it… anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks again ^_^!**


End file.
